Obsession
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: Alicia Micheals, the new GM of Raw, but will she handle life in the WWE with a psychotic stalker, an obsessive lover and can she possiably find true love? OCChris Jericho.
1. Alicia Micheals

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (possibly), Shawn Micheals/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**Chapter 1**

I'm Alicia, Alicia Micheals to be more accurate. My story is one like no other, a psychotic stalker, an obsessive lover and possible true love. For my story contains all three, so be prepared.

I guess I should start at the beginning, like I said I'm Alicia. Early twenties, brunette, green eyed and tall, a woman basically. I have always be interested in the WWE, I loved wrestling since I was a little girl, I even started to train as a wrestler the moment I turned fourteen. I was trained by Shawn Micheals who is my uncle, I loved him. He was defiantly the best wrestler in the world. As for me, well I'm the replacement for William Regal, the GM of RAW, I went for the interview in December and Vince McMahon (Who is actually quite a nice person) and was told to start on the first episode of 2008. I had to stay home until then but on my first day I was buzzing. I could not remember the last time I was this excited.

My boyfriend Kyle, who was in mid twenties, blonde and blue eyed, a guy every girl wanted but I had, he came to drop me off that day.

"Baby, your gonna be great!" he said to me, as I continued to become more and more nervous.

"What if I forget my lines?" I said. "Oh my God, what if I forget to breathe!"

Kyle laughed, "I mean breathing doesn't come naturally so of course you might forget to do it! It's not like you've been doing it every second of your life."

"Shut up!" I playfully hit him.

He always knew how to cheer me up, that's why I loved him. We've been on and off since high school but when we went to college we were on, the way I felt about him is hard to put into words. He made me happy, happier then I've ever been. No my past didn't have secrets, and no I didn't have a complete unhappy childhood. I had a great life, just me and mum (Shawn Michael's sister) . My dad left us when I was only ten. But I got over that, no addiction, no rebelling, just moving on with my life, after all I was only ten. Then I met Kyle, like I said in high school. He was the jock, I was the cheerleader, match made in heaven but we were more then the perfect couple. We were in love, not from a story book or a chick flick. We were made for each other, everyone believed it. My mum approved of him, his parents adored me. It was perfect. I was training twenty four seven to be a diva or to take the post of GM and I got it. Kyle was happy for me, he was already a trainer in the WWE, this way we would be together. Perfect right? Who said life was perfect?

On my first day on screen, my face was shown at the end of RAW and all I had to do was smile and look good, I forgot that I didn't have any lines. The fans were to wonder who I was until the next week. When I was done, trust me I felt so relived.

"Scary isn't it? The first time you're on screen," a voice said behind me. I turned around. Chris Jericho. Wow. If you thought he was gorgeous on screen, trust me he was so much hotter in person.

"Yea, nerve wrecking," I smiled. I was to be officially introduced to the roster after Raw. "I'm Alicia Micheals."

"I've heard a lot about you from Shawn, I'm…" he began.

"Chris Jericho," I smiled.

"Fan?"

"Of Y2J, who wouldn't be?" I grinned.

"Looking forward to running RAW?" he asked as we began to walk to the offices.

"Scared actually, I really don't wanna mess up!"

"You won't, trust me you won't, Shawn said you know your wrestling there's no reason why you should, so relax and have fun," he smiled.

I smiled at him, "Are you sucking up because you want the WWE title?" I asked playfully.

"Me? Hidden agenda? Never," he laughed.

We entered Vince's office, and most of the superstars were already there, even the trainers and WWE doctors and medics.

"Finally," Shawn smiled, he hugged me tightly. Shawn was the father figure in my life.

"Right," Vince said, "Let me introduce you all to Alicia Micheals, the new General Manager of Raw."

Everyone smiled, said hi. I said hi, it was pretty un formal. After the meeting was done, I met up with Lita, who I had met because she was a close friend of my uncle Shawn.

"Hey, you looked good on screen," Lita said.

"I know," I said cockily.

"Let me introduce you to Randy, he's just as cocky," Lita joked. I had already met Randy as well, and his wife Samantha. They were both really sweet. Too bad the same could not be said for Ashley, she got on my last nerves and that's putting it lightly.

"Hey baby," Kyle walked up to us and kissed me lightly. "You were great and you remembered to breathe!"

"Breathe?" Lita asked totally confused.

"Ronnie here was scared she'd forget to breathe on screen," Kyle explained.

"Aww bless!" Lita laughed, "That is a story for the locker rooms!"

"No!" I laughed, "Li you can't do that to my life!"

"She can!" Kyle smiled, as Chris made his way over to us.

"Hey guys, in celebration of the new GM, we're all going partying tonight, you guys up for it?" Chris asked.

"I am!" Lita grinned.

"Alicia?" he asked.

I was unsure, I just wanted to crash in my bed with Kyle.

"Come on," Chris persisted, "How can we celebrate the new GM, if she's not there?"

"That's true," I smiled. "Ok fine I'll be there!"

"Great, girls usually meet in Lita's room. As the women's champion she has the biggest room," Chris said, "Guys in the lobby," he said to Kyle.

Kyle nodded. I could sense some bad blood between the two but I didn't say anything, not then anyways. I was looking forward to meeting every body. As I headed to Lita's room that evening in my black mini skirt and red halter neck top and black sandals. I was so nervous. Did I look too slutty? Was my skirt too short? Was it too long? Kyle always said I asked too many questions, he was right. I took a breathe as I knocked on her room door. She let me in, only she and Trish were there. Thank God my skirt was not too long or short, it was the same length as Trish's.

"Trish this is Alicia, Alicia this is Trish," Lita introduced.

"Li, I was at that meeting," Trish laughed.

"Yea well…" Lita began

"You look great Alicia," Trish smiled.

"Thanks, love the skirt," I said. "Lot like mine."

She got up and looked at mine, "Babe we have the same skirt on!"

We both laughed. As soon as Victoria, Maria, Michelle, Melina, Mickie and a few of the other divas arrived we were ready to go. It felt so good to be like one of the girls. I had a weird feeling Mickie didn't like me, but I wasn't bother. You either like me or you don't! The club was intense, full of people, I had no idea where Kyle was.

"You look gorgeous," Chris Jericho whispered as he stood behind me.

I turned around and smiled, "Thanks." I couldn't help but to blush.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

I nodded as I followed him to the dance floor. He looked so good as we all danced. Again Mickie was sending me daggers.

"Why does she send me daggers?" I accidentally said out loud.

"Mickie?" Chris said noticing her, "Well because the time you and Kyle broke up, she was the one who dated him."

I stopped, "Kyle dated when we broke up." Like I said we had an on off relationship and when he joined the WWE we had broken up for no more then six weeks.

"Oh shit," Chris sighed, "It was just a rebound thing for him."

"So why didn't he tell me?"

"It was a year ago."

"Why are you defending him?" I asked.

"If I didn't you would be upset," he grinned.

Wait, was Chris Jericho flirting with me? I couldn't help but smile.

"Drink?" he asked.

I nodded as we walked over to the bar, "Getting me drunk huh?" I asked after he bought the third round.

"Yep, you've figured me out already," he laughed.

It was so nice just talking to him and laughing, and when I saw Kyle I smiled at him but he didn't return it. He just walked over, looked at Chris.

"Kyle," I said softly.

"I've been looking for you," he replied, he was clearly agitated.

"I'll leave you too it," Chris waved before he left.

"Come on," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Hotel," he replied.

"I don't wanna go," I argued, afterall I'd only been here for two hours.

"Your coming with me," he was angry, that much was obvious. I had no choice but to go with him. Today I regret that decision. Kyle was quiet as we took a cab to the hotel but once the door was shut his anger was inevitable.

"Do you know how it feels to watch the person you love flirt with someone you pretty much hate!" Kyle yelled.

"One I wasn't flirting and two, since when do you hate Chris?" I said trying to stay calm. "And why?"

"It doesn't fucking matter why!" he shouted. "YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER MAN!"

"I WASN'T!" I screamed. "and talking of flirting why did you never tell me you went out with MICKIE!"

His face went pale.

"Was I never meant to find out?" I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "So we're keeping secrets now."

"Don't change the topic," he managed to say.

I sat on the bed, "You cheated on me didn't you?" I had figured it out, we broke up because of Mickie. All those years I had wondered why Kyle had ended it so quickly and without an obvious reason. He said he needed space. Space with that slut.

"Ronnie," he whispered to me. "I never cheated."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

He slapped me. One swish movement of his hand across my cheek. I fell off the bed, holding my cheek, trying to fight back the tears.

"Babe," Kyle fell beside me, "Baby I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I never meant to……Ally I'm sorry."

I was shaking, what should I do, "Get out." I managed to whisper.

"Ally, no, you don't want this," Kyle said, touching my cheek. "You don't want this. You want me to say." His voice was soothing and at the time a little intimidating. "It'll never happen again."

"Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise Ally, never again." he kissed me. "Let me stay." He kissed me again.

I nodded my head, allowing him to stay. Big Mistake.

**A/N: New fic, especially for Alicia, aka Wesleylover213! Guys you know the drill, review and I will update. My first story in the first person, I might change it to third in the next chapter, I'm not too sure. Review Review Review:D **

**There will be more detail and longer chapters after this one! **

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	2. Late Night in the Office

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (possibly), Shawn Micheals/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**a/n: **UMM. **Read the note at the bottom.**

**Chapter 2:**

Tuesday morning I had to go to a meeting with Vince. My cheek was getting back to normal, with a little foundation the bruise was gone. As I walked into the meeting room in the hotel, Vince, Stephanie, the head writers and three of the assistant writers were there.

"Hi," I smiled as I entered.

"Hey," Stephanie smiled. "You ok?"

"Yea," I widened my smiled.

"Let me guess, Trish and Lita took you to celebrate," Stephanie grinned. "Those two, any excuse to party."

I laughed as I sat down.

"Right everyone's here," Vince smiled as the directors entered the room. "This meeting won't be long. We just have to decide on the next contender for Randy Orton's title. We want explosive and something to get the viewer's attention, keep them entertained. I don't want a normal rivalry, I want more, a lot more. So I want my creative team to work hard. A few days ago I told you all this and today you all have to feedback. Alicia I never got the chance to give you the plan a few days ago so you don't have to feed back but any ideas let me know."

I nodded.

"Bill you first," Stephanie said to the head writer.

"Well I was thing Edge or Chris Jericho or both in fact, with a triple threat like back when WWE was at it's best. Edge vs Chris Jericho," Bill tried to sell his idea but he was failing.

"Is that it?" Stephanie asked, "Bill we need more, okay triple threat we get it but how…"

"With the return of TLC matches, ladder matches, hell in the cell," Bill added.

Stephanie smiled, "I like that, I do but I don't know, it's not that interesting."

"What if you get a diva involved?" I suggested. "A love interest who either starts with Chris and betrays him for Edge or the other way round. Or someone Edge tries to seduce, but Chris wins her heart, so to speak."

"Brilliant," Vince said.

"Except instead of a diva, it'll be the General Manager of Raw," Stephanie smiled.

"Perfect!" Vince said.

I looked at them, "Me?"

"Yes, it'll be great. Edge wants you. Chris will face Randy on RAW, Edge will interfere when he sees the two of you laughing and joking. Starting the rivalry between Edge and Chris and involving the title and Randy," Stephanie smiled. "Come on you'd be perfect for this. Your hot, your smart and the fans seem to like the look of you! Come on Alicia, this would be perfect for you."

I smiled, "Fine I'll do it."

"Great!" Vince beamed. "We have an idea for the title. That was actually the main topic for this. Alicia, I'm going to send you and Stephanie to OVW next week to pick out a new talent for RAW, I'll send the profiles over to your office this afternoon at 3pm."

"Ok cool," I smiled.

"Meeting adjourned." Vince smiled. "Well done everyone."

I smiled as I headed back to my room, on the way I ran into my Uncle. He hugged me.

"I just went to your room," Shawn said.

"I was in a meeting with Vince and the creative team." I answered.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

"Yes, just a little tired Uncle Shawn," I replied.

"Partying already huh? Don't let your mum find out!" he said.

"Uncle Shawn Vince told me earlier your leaving RAW for surgery," I said. Vince had told me yesterday but I hadn't asked him yet.

"Yes shouldn't be more then a month," he said. "That's why I was coming to see you. My flight leaves in a bit, check in is in two hours. I have to leave soon."

"Great, so I get a flying goodbye huh?" I said, I was hurt, this was like last minute. Why didn't he tell me before? Why am I feeling like this? It's because of what Kyle did, no, that was a mistake. I had to, I had to get that out of my head, it was a mistake.

"Come on Alicia," he smiled. "It's a minor surgery, and I found out the day after you found out you got the job, I didn't want to ruin your mood."

"Fine," I sighed, yea I know I gave in quickly. "I'll miss you!"

"Who wouldn't miss the heartbreak kid!" he laughed.

I giggled, "Take care Uncle Shawn."

"You too and I'm one phone call away if you need me, just one ok?"

I nodded as we hugged goodbye. It was 1.30, I had to change and get back to the office, who would have thought I would get paperwork already. I didn't. Well this was my job, I had to. Running into my room, I wore my black trousers and black shirt. I had to take off the navy blue suit. I changed and redone my makeup. It was nearly 2.15 as I was about to leave, even thou the offices were only a fifteen minute dive, Kyle walked in. He kissed me lightly.

"You going again baby?" he asked.

"Yea paperwork," I said, for some reason my heartbeat was increasing.

"Oh," he sighed, "And I thought we could spend the day together."

"I have to work, I can't help that," I smiled.

"Yea you can't," he said, a slight undertone of anger.

"I best go," I said heading towards the door. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me back.

He ran his index finger on the side of my cheek, "Bye baby."

"Bye," I whispered as I left the room.

My heart was pacing, did he touch my cheek to remind me of what he can do? Or was he sorry? I shook my head as I got into my rental and drove to the arena. Last night kept replaying in my head, like an old TV series marathon. When I reached the arena I headed to my office, one of the assistants handed me a large folder. As I sat on my desk and opened it, I saw there were forms, CVs and reports of the OVW stars. Great I had to go through them, pick out the best but before that I had to sort them out. I sighed and I was not happy when another assistant entered the office.

"Miss Micheals," she said. Her name was Cleo. She was a young blonde girl who had just been hired. "Mr. McMahon told me to give you these."

"What are these?" I asked as she handed me two folders.

"The black folder has paperwork about RAW storylines which you have to look over and a few incident reports. The grey folder has contracts for WWE superstars, the lawyers have looked over them but you can double check and sign them."

"Ok," I smiled. More work. "Thanks Cleo."

She beamed as she left the room. I need a personal assistant. I was there for ages, at 6pm Cleo entered the office again.

"Miss Micheals," she smiled. "Would you like anything from the coffee shop?"

"Get me a tuna roll and a diet coke," I answered not looking up.

"Yes mam," she said.

"Cleo," I called after her.

"Yes Miss. Micheals," She said.

"Call me Alicia," I said to her.

She nodded as she left. She was back within a half hour and I was still in the office at 9pm.

"Cleo you can head home now," I said to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied. Cleo had been more like my secretary today then one of the office interns.

She and I said goodbye. I was nearly done. I opened my diary, I had not put in a single appointment yet, would I ever get time to. I sighed as I looked over the contracts. Nearly done.

There was a knock on the door. I looked up, Chris Jericho stood in the door.

"Hey beautiful," he grinned.

"Hi," I said a little shocked. "What you doing here?"

"I had a little meeting with Vince who was telling me about an upcoming storyline, and I saw you. Even Vince has gone and your still here!"

"Paper work, I'm gonna be here another hour."

"Well why don't I go and get us a bottle of wine out of Shane's office," he smiled. "Then I can keep you company."

"You don't have too," I said, suddenly I was nervous. Kyle hated him. I should hate him.

"I want to," he said before he disappeared.

I couldn't help but smile, why was he being so nice to me? He was a great guy, why did Kyle hate him so much, why did Chris hate Kyle? I didn't think I would ever get the answer.

Chris was back in a few minutes with a bottle of red and two glasses, he poured a glass for each of us and handed me one.

"Thanks," I smiled as I took a sip. "Two more contracts."

"Just sign them," Chris said.

"I have to at least skim read them," I smiled. "Two minutes and then I'll relax."

He nodded as I quickly skim read the contracts and signed them. I relaxed in my seat and smiled.

"Relaxing?" Chris grinned.

"Who knew being a GM would be this hard!" I laughed.

Chris laughed as well.

"So you like your new storyline?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I get to make out with you," he grinned.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"So I should get to know more about you if I get to make out with you every week."

"What you wanna know?"

"Your Shawn's niece, so you're mum is his sister?"

"Yea," I replied.

"Your dad?"

"I never met him, he passed on when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I've moved on," I said. I stood up and looked out the window. "It's dark."

Chris laughed, he was standing behind me, "Scared of the dark?"

"No!" I grinned. He was so close to me. I don't know why but I liked it. I turned around and we were face to face. He was gorgeous. As I looked into his eyes nothing else mattered. But he stepped back. I was a little shocked but I continued like normal.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10," he replied. "Wow its getting late."

"Yea it is," I said. "I need to check my email but then I can go."

"Cool, I'll wait, if that's ok?" he asked.

"That's fine," I smiled as I opened my laptop, I logged onto my professional email. I checked it, only 1 new mail.

I opened it:

**You looked beautiful on RAW. I want to see more of you. **

I looked at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Some weird email."

Chris walked over and read it, "A fan probably. You'll get used to it."

"But this is my professional email, not my personal one," I argued.

"It happens, trust me," Chris replied. "Come on time to get back to the hotel."

I nodded as we headed to the car park. Chris had taken a cab so I told him I would give him a lift. We laughed and joked as we headed to the hotel, once I was in the room Kyle wasn't there. I was relieved. I changed into my night suit and got into my bed. The email still in my head, who would have sent it? Was Chris right? Was it a fan? For some reason I couldn't get it out of my head, I tried to fall asleep the email at the back of my head.

**A/N: Because you all reviewed within minutes of me posting this fic I thought I'd put the second chapter up quickly. See if you review I update! Lol. Thanks for all the reviews, every single one I appreciate.**

**Here's the deal as you've guessed the stalker I mentioned in Chapter 1 sent the email. Obviously Alicia doesn't know that yet. Here's where you come in. **

**You all can nominate 1 or 2, superstars who can be the stalker. You nominate them, I put them into the story and one of them will be the stalker. How does that sound? You can explain your choices if you want, or just send me two names in a review. OK:D**

**Anyways guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review:D oh and make sure you have this fic on alert if you like it:D Coz I got 12 reviews but only 9 of u have put it on your alert list! **

**Take care**

**Veronica **


	3. New faces

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (possibly), Shawn Micheals/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**a/n: **UMM. **Read the note at the bottom.**

**Chapter 3:**

All week I was working non stop. Being a GM was hard but I loved it! I had interviews on Monday just before RAW to hire a personal assistant and an assistant GM. Both would be on screen occasionally and could eventually become divas or wrestlers. I didn't know what the difference was between a PA and an assistant GM. All I knew was a PA would answer phone calls while the assistant GM would not. I couldn't help but laugh at that when Stephanie told me that was the difference. I was in New York in the RAW arena, Stephanie was to help me with the interviews. It was 9am and I was ready to start the interviews.

"Be warned you get a few weirdoes," Stephanie warned.

"Can't I hire Cleo?" I asked.

"You could but um…I stole her, she's my PA," Stephanie confessed.

"Cow." I grinned. "Mina I get to work with two new people."

"Yep," Stephanie smiled. "Cleo, call the first interviewee in."

The first woman entered the room. She was tall and skinny and showing way too much skin. I looked at the résumé in front of me. Claire Richards.

"I'm Claire," she said.

"Hi, I'm Alicia Micheals, please sit," I smiled.

She took a seat, she pushed her long black hair behind her.

"Ok," Stephanie began. "Why do you think you'd be perfect for either job?"

"Oh my God!" Claire grinned. "I love WWE! I just adore it! It's like the best! And so many hot guys. I'd fit it! Is Randy Orton about?"

"Yea and he's married," I said.

"So?" she said.

"Ok," I said. Weird alert!!!

"Randy split with Sam yesterday," Stephanie whispered to me.

"Oh well," I whispered back.

"SO where is Randy?" Claire persisted.

"Not here," I replied.

"Chris Jericho?" Claire asked.

"He's not here either," my voice was harsher and colder. "Claire thanks for coming to the interview, if your successful we'll call you."

"Ok!" She jumped up and left the room.

"FREAK!" I said to Stephanie who laughed.

"I warned you!" Stephanie said.

"Cleo, the next one please," I said. Cleo who was outside, when she heard me, she let another person in.

This time it was a guy. I looked at his form in front of me, Jamie Johnson. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alicia Micheals, this is Stephanie McMahon," I introduced.

"I'm Jamie Johnson," he smiled.

"Take a seat," I said to him. He was very good looking, light brown spiky hair, tall, well built. "What makes you think you'd be good for this job?"

"I have a lot of experience in business and wrestling. Four years ago I was training at OVW after that I got a job offer at Martins and Co where I was the personal assistant to the Vice President, after that I worked at Kelly's Software where I was the head of the marketing department, where I created adverts, web pages and basically marketed the product " he said. "I have the right skills for both the jobs."

"I see," I smiled. "You've been out of work for two years, can I ask why?" I liked him.

"Um, I was in jail," he admitted.

"For?" Stephanie asked.

"Assault and battery," he admitted. "But I've changed."

"You have a criminal record?" Stephanie asked, Jamie nodded. "Neither of these jobs allow us to hire someone with a criminal record."

"I see," Jamie said.

"However you have great skills, there are other jobs available at the WWE as long as you see a psychiatrist for your problems for a minimum of six months," Stephanie smiled.

"Really?" he beamed.

"Yes, Can you come back here at 7 this evening just before Raw, Cleo at the door will give you a backstage pass," Stephanie smiled.

"Thank you Miss. McMahon," he grinned. "And Miss. Micheals."

That was the last decent person we saw for hours. At noon there were a few interviewees left.

"Who's next Cleo?" I asked.

"Nikki Clarkson," Cleo said.

I looked at the résumé before me. I was impressed. She was 21, my age, a few little jobs and she's worked as a PA before and an assistant to the president of J and J Enterprises.

She walked in. She was pretty, her brown hair was curly and her eyes were shining. From looking at her, she looked like a really nice person.

"So Nikki," I said after we had introduced and she sat down. "You have one impressive résumé."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You did all this and you have a UK BA degree in Business Studies," I said.

"Yes I graduated last July," she smiled.

"What can you offer this company?" Stephanie asked.

"On the job advert it said to have some experience of wrestling and I do, I won a female wrestling contest when I was sixteen. Other then that I can work as part of a team or as an individual, I will work day and night if I have to because I am hardworking," Nikki said.

Stephanie looked at me and nodded. I smiled, "Nikki welcome to the WWE, you qualify for both jobs however we have two interviews left so do you mind waiting outside while we pick another person?"

"No I don't," Nikki smiled. "Thank you so much, I won't let you down!"

I smiled at her as she left the room.

"Cleo, two more left?" Stephanie asked.

"No one, the other just got a phone call and he left, I'm assuming he got a job somewhere else," Cleo replied. "Just one more, Andrea Louise Falconer."

"Send her in," I said. "Let's hope she's good or else I might have to hire crazy Claire."

Stephanie laughed as Andrea walked in. She wasn't very tall, 5ft 3, average height, she had medium brown hair. Her eyes change colour depending on the mood but currently she had blueish green eyes, meaning she was happy and excited. She was pretty and she would defiantly catch the superstars eyes.

"You have an impressive résumé," I said. "You have worked in a fashion industry as a PA for two years," I said. She was also twenty one but younger in months compared to me and Nikki.

"Yes I worked as a personal assistant, I did all the errands and I worked on projects as well, it was a great job," Andrea answered.

"Why did you leave if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her.

"I was in a complicated relationship," Andrea explained. "I had to leave, it was complicated."

"I understand," I smiled. "Well it looks like you've got a job."

"Oh my god, thank you both so much!" She smiled.

"Your welcome, Cleo call in Nikki," Stephanie. "I'll leave you all to it."

"Thanks for helping Steph," I smiled as she left.

Nikki and Andrea both entered and took a seat. I allowed them to introduce there selves to each other.

"Ok," I smiled. "You'll be working under me, so my new PA will be you Andrea and my assistant General Manager will be you Nikki."

They both beamed.

"We all start tonight, on screen you both will be introduced but there is serious work involved," I warned. "That's why I got to hire two of you. As a PA Andrea, it doesn't mean you'll just get coffees and answer the phone, you'll be involved in helping with the paperwork, making decisions etc. And Nikki your gonna have the same amount of work load and will also be doing paperwork, making decisions. Both of you are to train as divas as well as work with me. Do you guys understand?"

They nodded.

"Tonight I'll be in the ring introducing myself and the two of you, so Cleo's still waiting outside, she'll introduce you to Vince and give you scripts. We air at 9," I smiled at them. It was only 1.30 know. I had ages, no one else except Vince was here and he would probably leave in a bit.

I said goodbye to both and sat in my chair, Kyle entered my office.

"You're in a storyline with Chris," he spat at me.

"Vince's idea not mine," I said.

"I don't like it Ally, I don't like it!" He raised his voice.

"There's nothing I can do about it," I replied.

He was angry, he pulled me up, "Fine there's nothing you can do but I don't want you being overly friendly with him. You're my girl not his!"

"I…I know," I stuttered.

His eyes were looking down my shirt. He grinned, he kissed me passionately. I pulled back.

"I don't…" I began.

"You don't what?" he said, narrowing his eyes. "You don't want me? You want him?"

"No," I said, so scared of him. "I was saying I don't think the doors locked."

"Oh," he grinned. "Go lock it."

He slapped my bum as I locked the door. I tried to smile as I turned around. I tried to tell my self I wanted this, I did, why wouldn't I want this?

-X-X-X-X-

At 7 Nikki and Andrea had re arrived at the arena, I had my brave face on, Kyle had decided to attach himself to my hip all day. For now he was gone and finally I had time to breathe. It was nearly nine and we were nearly ready to air, I was to be in the ring when RAW started so as the RAW music began to play, I smiled as I entered the ring, waiting for JR and King to welcome everyone to RAW.

- On screen -

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to RAW!" King grinned.

"JR I think we need to keep stum, the young lady we saw at the end of RAW, she's in the ring!" JR said.

"I guess your all wondering who I am," I smiled at the crowd, they were waiting. "I'm Alicia Micheals, yes Shawn Micheals niece but that's not all. I'm the new General Manager of RAW."

The crowd were cheering and grinning.

"You all will be seeing me around for quite some time, I'm planning to make RAW better then it's ever been!"

Again the crowd cheered, I was ready to say something more when Edge's music hit.

I was waiting for this. He smiled as he entered the ring.

"Well first of all," Edge began. "Welcome to Raw."

I smiled.

"And second, you are the hottest general manager in history," Edge grinned.

I took a few steps back and rolled my eyes.

"Now babe," Edge began.

"Miss Micheals to you," I corrected, at that the crowd were cheering.

Edge looked at me, "Fine, Miss Micheals, I think you and I could be good friends." He took a step closer to me.

"DO you?"

"Yes I do."

"Too bad I don't, I'm not here to be your friend, I'm your boss," I poked at him. "You got that Edge?"

He just looked at me.

"Stop bugging me Edge and focus on tonight, because you're going to take on Jeff Hardy for the Intercontinental Championship!"

"Intercontinental title?" Edge said. "No! I want Orton tonight!"

"Earn it, I won't give you a title match until you prove you can do it!" I said as my music blared around the arena. I headed back stage.

- Off Screen -

I smiled as Chris arrived.

"We're on after the break," Chris said.

I smiled. Chris and I were to meet on screen, Edge was meant to see and be jealous. I waited until that time, I knew Kyle would be watching, I was scared of him. I really was but I shouldn't be. I might be quiet but I'm not a weak person.

- ON SCREEN –

I headed to my office, outside was Chris Jericho, he smiled at me.

"I'm Chris," he said and extended his hand.

"Alicia," I offered.

"I wanna apologise for Edge, he's an incompetent jerk, not all of us here at RAW are like that."

"I'm glad to hear that," I smiled.

Edge was round the corner, we whispered knowing the camera would be on him.

- OFF SCREEN –

I smiled, I had to wait until the main event when Edge would interfere in Randy and Chris's match. I headed backstage where Randy was talking to Nikki. I smiled at the two.

"You looked good on screen," Nikki smiled.

"Yea you did," Randy added.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Looking forward to your match?"

"Yep," Randy smiled.

"Good," I replied. I had to do some more paperwork before the match, just signing a few more contracts.

When the main event came I waited at the curtains. Edge smiled as he ran past into the ring. I waited until Chris Jericho was outside of the ring, at the ramp. My music hit.

"You lot want to beat the hell out of each other then fine. At the Royal Rumble it will be Randy Orton defending his title against Chris Jericho and Edge! And no it won't be a normal match. It will be a TABLES, LADDERS AND CHAIRS MATCH!"

The crowd erupted, Edge in the ring, Randy standing at ringside and Chris beside me looked shocked.

END OF RAW

When I headed backstage I was tired, Stephanie had told me she hired Jamie as the new WWE web designer. Kyle and I left the arena together. When we got back to the hotel I took a shower. When I came out Kyle was sitting on our bed with my phone in his hand.

"Jericho text you," he said. "He said: I had fun tonight."

"Probably with RAW," I replied casually.

"Lying bitch!" He shouted coming at me. "Are you cheating on me?"

Before I got a chance to reply, he slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor, he continuously kicked my ribs. All I was thinking was I'm gonna die tonight.

**A/N: You guys have voted! Your votes are in lool and I still ain't made the choice of whos the stalker but the next chapter will have the stalker in it again.**

**Hope you like my two new characters Andrea and Nikki, I'm not sure how much they will influence the fic but you'll find out when you read on lool.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad you all liked this. **

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	4. On the plane

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (possibly), Shawn Micheals/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**a/n: **UMM. **Read the note at the bottom.** ENJOY:D

Chapter 4

The next morning I was bruised, well my ribs were, they were killing was an understatement. I didn't have to travel to OVW until the next week, thank God because I really couldn't get out of bed. Kyle was up and gone before I woke up. I barely slept. I tossed and turned over and over again, all night long, how did I become like this? I was someone who wouldn't take shit from no one, but here I was letting a man hit me. But it wasn't just any man. It was Kyle, the love of my life. He meant everything to me, everything. I know he loved me, he had to love me, he was doing this because he loved me and cared. I was bringing it onto myself. I needed to be better.

I sighed as I grabbed my cell, I called Nikki and Andrea, we had work to do before we boarded the plane later tonight. I got up and dressed, it was painful to put my shirt on but I managed, there was a huge desk. I turned on my laptop and got a few contracts and paperwork out. Nikki and Andrea were over in a few minutes, both smiling and cheerful.

It seemed Nikki had gone out with Randy that night, just clubbing.

"Have fun?" I asked.

"Yes, he's a gentleman," Nikki grinned.

"You do anything Andrea?" I asked my PA.

"Yea I went out with Jeff, Trish, Lita and a few others," Andrea smiled.

"Great, I'm glad you lot had fun but we have work to do," I said.

"You have to call Christian and confirm his contract sometime this week, you have a meeting with the creative team tomorrow, there's nothing much today. You have a meeting with sponsors tomorrow. Oh and Vince has pencilled you in for a signing after the OVW recruitment day which will happen on Tuesday afternoon, so you'll be on a plane in the morning." Andrea read.

"Great," I smiled. "Nikki your going to the meeting with the RAW sponsors tomorrow," I said. "Andrea you're stuck with me."

Nikki nodded. I smiled weakly at the two, I wonder if they had figured out anything. I sighed.

"Ok we best get into the paperwork before the plane," I smiled.

"Oh there's been a change," Andrea said as she read an email. "You have to make an appearance at the arena before any of the others with Chris Jericho, you know publicity so it's only you and him on the plane tonight."

Great, that was brilliant, to be alone with a guy Kyle hates, bloody brilliant.

"…and that's who your with," Andrea's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"Your going with Shane to the OVW and Monday before RAW Kane wants to talk of a move to RAW as well as Snitsky and Santino Marello wants to talk about his future," Andrea repeated, I assumed she rephrased the whole thing.

I nodded, so before RAW I would have three meetings, and I got to go on a plane with Chris tonight. This is not fun. Sadness, emptiness, were just a few emotions I felt, anger was another but what could I do? Didn't I deserve what Kyle did? This is my life and I can't change it. I sighed as I called Christian to confirm his contract.

X X X X X

Later that day I packed everything, I hadn't completely unpacked so it didn't matter. I was hoping to go without seeing Kyle I didn't want to tell him but I wasn't lucky. The door opened and in he walked, happy as ever.

He kissed me lightly not even acknowledging his handy work from last night.

"You on a plane tonight?" he asked lying on the bed, not bothering to ask if I needed help. This was not the man I fell in love with.

"Yea," I nodded.

"Not many people are going tonight," he commented.

"Yea it's um me and Chris but its just publicity," I said quickly.

He sat up, "I see."

"Like I said publicity."

His eyes narrowed, "That's all it should be, if I find out you've gone behind my back, Ally I will not be responsible for my actions."

I was shaking inside, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, "I would never do that."

"You love me?" he asked standing up.

"Of course I do!"

I should not have used that tone. He was so close to me, he grabbed my hair, "Tell me."

"I…I love you," I whispered grabbing his hand which had grabbed my hair. "I love you."

He kissed me roughly before letting go, then he sat back on the bed as if nothing had happened.

"I best go," I said.

"Bye," he replied not looking up from his magazine.

What was he playing at? I thought as I walked out of the door. One minute he's all hot, the next he doesn't want me, or was he playing games. What had changed Kyle to much? I didn't know, but one thing I knew was he wasn't the same guy I had met, or had loved. Did I still love him? I don't know.

I sighed as I got into a limo to take me to the airport, Chris was to meet me there. All I could think about was being alone with Chris for a few hours in a plane, I couldn't run out of the room or anything. I sighed, Kyle would hate this, I didn't want him to have more reason to…to hurt me.

When we finally reached the airport I checked in, Chris had already checked in, I met him in the first class lounge.

"Hi," he smiled at me.

Wow he looked good in his dark blue jeans and black shirt. "Hey," I replied. I was in jeans and a red t-shirt with a jacket in my hand.

"You look good," he said to me.

"Thanks," I replied. There was defiantly an attraction between us but neither of us were planning to admit it, well not just yet anyway.

We boarded the flight, it was more or less empty in first class, apparently a whole group had reserved the first class seats and they had missed their flight. Oh well it wasn't my problem. I looked around as I sat by the window, only four other people near the back.

"Empty," Chris said as he did his seatbelt.

"Yea," I smiled.

"So we have a few hours to get to know each other," Chris grinned.

"You know a lot about me," I smiled. I decided I would relax, Chris was a friend, and I needed some fun.

"I mean more private stuff," he grinned.

"Like twenty questions."

"Kind of," he replied. "Like fav colour and all that."

"The little details."

"The little details are what makes a person."

"Philosophical, I'm impressed," I smiled. "Okay my favourite colour is lilac. Yours?"

"Blue," Chris smiled. "Why Lilac?"

"I had a dolly once I loved and its hair accidentally got dyed purple in the washing machine!" I confessed. "Why blue?"

"I had a stuffed toy which was blue, ever since I loved that colour."

I couldn't help but to laugh, he didn't mind. He laughed along and then asked my favourite food.

"Chops," I replied. "You?"

"Lasagne," he confessed.

"Biggest fear," I asked.

"Heights. Yours?"

"Having my heart broken," yes I said it without thinking.

He nodded, "How did you and Kyle meet if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't," I replied. "I was a cheerleader, he was a football player, cliché I know but we met, fell in love and here we are. What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

"Nope just me."

"Aww, you have me!"

"Kyle has you and he's very lucky."

"Remind him," I said then realised he wouldn't. "Why do you two not talk?"

"It's a long story," Chris replied.

"I'm not planning to go anywhere."

Chris sighed, "Fine but you can't tell him I told you."

"Promise!"

"Mickie was with me when Kyle came along," Chris said. He looked straight ahead trying to hide his emotions.

I didn't know what to say. Kyle had started an affair? "I'm…sorry."

He looked at me, "Not a nice thing to hear is it, your boyfriend started an affair but it happened and it can't be changed, he's probably a better guy know."

There was one thing bugging me, did he cheat on me? He never answered that question. Chris had read my mind.

"He did," he replied. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you but it's not fair on you."

I looked at him, "It was a long time ago." That was my only answer.

He turned to me I looked into his beautiful eyes. "You're an amazing girl, smart unbelievably beautiful and to me you seem like an honest good hearted person. Kyle's not." Chris was no longer dressing the truth. "He doesn't deserve you Alicia, he doesn't. You deserve better, someone who worships you because that's what you deserve."

My heart melted. Was he right? Did I deserve all that he said? My eyes were still fixed onto his, my heart was beating faster then ever. I raised my head, he moved closer until his lips touched mine. He kissed me lightly waiting for a response and then it happened, I kissed him back with hunger. His kiss made me melt……

**A/N: Shorter chapter I know, next one should be longer hopefully, thanks for all the reviews! 50 already:D**

**Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep updating. :D**

**Veronica xxx**

**xxx**


	5. RAW

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (possibly), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**a/n: **…… guys my laptop has a virus so I'm using my computer but that means updates wont be as frequent as they used to be not until end of Jan because I have exams as well!

**Chapter 5: **

My heart melted. Was he right? Did I deserve all that he said? My eyes were still fixed onto his, my heart was beating faster then ever. I raised my head, he moved closer until his lips touched mine. He kissed me lightly waiting for a response and then it happened, I kissed him back with hunger. His kiss made me melt. I was kissing Chris Jericho, every woman's dream and then it hit me. I was kissing Chris Jericho. I pushed him away, did I lose my sanity for a split second.

"I'm sorry," he said to me.

"It was a mistake," I said to him as I tried to reassure my self.

"Yea a mistake," he said and after a moment of silence he said slowly, "I enjoyed it though and it did feel right."

I looked at him, was he really saying this to me. "I'm with Kyle."

"You can do so much better!"

"I love him!"

He was shocked, so was I, did I just say that, did mean it? It was one of those things people say in the films, and that's why I said it, I didn't mean it. The moment Chris kissed me I realised I didn't love Kyle, thinking about it, I haven't for such a long time but I was not going to tell Chris that, not yet. I don't do affairs and I don't rush from one relationship to another, that's Kyle's territory, not mine.

Chris looked at me with his green eyes, I saw in him passion, and without thinking I kissed him again, he kissed me back. It was a good thing that the only other people in first class were near the back otherwise they would be watching with enthusiasm and excitement like it was a show. I kissed him and pulled back, I did this three times and then I sat back in my seat, this was out of character for me.

Chris grinned at me, "You like me."

"That was the last time," I said to him because the image, more like the memory of Kyle slapping me across the face popped into my head.

"Your attracted to me," Chris stated.

Obviously, who wouldn't be, "I have to make things work with Kyle, I owe it to him and to myself."

He looked at me in disbelief, he was shocked and confused. We spent the rest of the plane ride in silence, I had been spontaneous when I kissed him but I pulled back, Kyle had more power over me then I thought. I sighed.

X X X X X

Before RAW…

I had meetings with Snitsky, Kane and Santino Marello in that order. I sat in my chair as Snitsky sat in front of me. He was silent, all he did was handed me his contract, with one line underlined, the part where it said no titles guaranteed.

I looked at him, Vince told me we couldn't lose him, he was an asset to the WWE, "I guess we can change that, we can write a minimum of one title."

He nodded and walked out, I was shocked, that was quick and weird. I placed the contract on my to-do pile. Then walked in Kane, he scared me but when he started talking I realised he was only human like everyone else.

"Smackdown hasn't offered me a lot," he started. "But I think RAW may be able to."

"Well yes we can offer you more then Smackdown can. If your after a good storyline and a title, I think I've just thought of one but I have to run it by the creative team first," I said. Yea I had an instant idea, Snitsky and Kane, the psycho and the red machine. Brilliant huh?

Kane looked at me, "Your really a good GM you know that? Not just gorgeous."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Well I best leave you to it."

"Yea, I'll get Andrea to call you once I get any news."

"Thanks," he said before leaving. As he left the door open I watched Dave Batista walk by, he looked in and smiled, I smiled back. Something about his smile creep me out, maybe because he was a huge guy, I shook the thought out of my head when Santino Marello entered my office.

"I am sick of being the reject!" he spoke in his Italian accent. "I have Maria on screen yet I'm a loser, I will not put up with this."

"Please take a seat Santino," I said to him, he sat down, my voice calm. "Yes you have taken a backseat but to be honest your in ring capability isn't up to standards just yet."

"I am a great wrestler!" he argued.

"Potentially a great wrestler, not just yet," I said. "Santino, your not getting the feed back as you did a month ago, that is why we think – we as in the managers and Vince – that your better on Smackdown."

"SMACKDOWN! Why not just move me to ECW!" he yelled.

"Santino calm down or you will face worse consequences!" I said to him.

He looked at me, "Your just like Shawn and Hunter," I assumed he meant DX. "You think about no one but yourselves, making jokes, big decisions but you don't care."

He stormed out of the room, I sighed. You win some, you lose some. I opened my inbox and there it was another email from that previous sender. I opened it:

Beautiful, Smart, you looked amazing on RAW, I'll be watching as I always do. X

I clicked on reply and asked: Who are you?

After sending it I focused on my job. Today me and Chris would share a kiss after him and Triple H would secure a win over Rated RKO.

My phone rang, I decided to answer it, hoping it was not Kyle who had not turned up at RAW.

"Hello," I said.

"Allie," Shawn's voice said. "You okay?"

"Yea why? What's wrong?"

His tone showed concern and genuine fright, "Listen I want you to be careful ok?"

"Why? Uncle Shawn tell me."

"I got a message saying DX family will pay, that includes Hunter, Stephanie, Rose, me, Rebecca, the kids and you."

My face went pale.

"Hunter will make frequent checks on you and so will Chris."

"Chris?"

"Yes, he's a friend. Don't go anywhere alone." Shawn warned.

I took the warning, RAW had begun and it was nearly time for the kiss. I said goodbye to Shawn and promised him I wouldn't go anywhere alone.

The camera men were in my office.

ON SCREEN

I was in my suit, my back was to the door. Chris walked in.

I turned around, "Congratulations on your victory."

He grinned at me as he walked in, "Well I'm glad I won, but I'm concentrating on the royal rumble."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you, for putting me in that match."

"Just don't let me down," I said.

"I won't," he whispered.

He moved in closer and started to kiss me, slow at first and then with all the passion he had, like on the plane. I kissed him back. My hands held his face as we continued to kiss and then we both pulled back.

He grinned at me, and I smiled at him.

OFF SCREEN

"Cut!" The director said. The camera crew were shuffling around ready to leave, I sat back down behind my desk. My head fell into my arms.

Chris knelt beside me, "Shawn called?"

"Yes," I said softly lifting my head.

"Me and Hunter are here, even when Shawn gets back we'll be here." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris," I replied. I resisted the temptation to kiss him again.

Chris said goodbye as he left. He was getting changed and Hunter was to take me back to the hotel.

I waited in the office, and in walked Mickie James.

"You and Chris, is there something between you guys?" she asked me bluntly, she looked angry.

"Not that its any of your business but we're friends, not all women jump into bed with every guy," I said back.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are but if you hurt Kyle I'll hurt you!"

I laughed, "What you gonna do huh Mickie? Your nothing special!" she didn't have anything else to say, "You run your mouth at me again and you'll be suspended. Your forgetting something Mickie, I'm your boss, not your love rival."

"Whatever," she said before leaving the room.

I smiled, I won. Yea immature as that sounds I was happy. Mickie knew to back off. I know I shouldn't use my power for my own advantage but she had it coming! I smiled as I headed to the parking lot, I had texted Hunter and told him I would meet him at the car. As I walked to the parking lot I stopped to talk to Randy and Jeff.

"Hey Alicia," Jeff smiled.

"Hey guys!" I grinned at the two. "What you two doing?"

"Well I'm giving young Randall here relationship advice," Jeff replied.

"Not that I need it, me and Nikki are doing good," Randy replied.

I smiled at the two, "So you two getting serious?"

"A little." Randy replied.

"Good, anyways I have to go guys, see you later."

They waved me goodbye as I headed to the parking lot.

Majority of the cars had gone; as I walked I could have sworn I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. No one. I took a deep breathe, I fastened my pace. I headed to the car, there was a small tap on my shoulder, I shook in fright.

"Relax," Shane McMahon said. "Relax."

"Don't do that!" I said.

He had an amused cocky look on his face, I hated it. "You ok?"

I nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow we're heading over to OVW."

"We?"

"You and me, Steph can't make it so I'm coming," he said in a matter of factly tone.

"Right," I nodded.

"Right meet you in your hotel lobby at 11am," he said before heading off.

Shane McMahon had an air of cockiness around him, like he was better then everyone. I didn't like it. My mind wondered to Shawn and something Santino Marello has said, he hated DX. I made a mental note to tell my uncle in the morning. Hunter finally showed up, he was exhausted, I didn't tell him about my suspicions he didn't seem in the right mood.

When I entered my own hotel room, Kyle was there, I was just about to ask him why he hadn't attended RAW but he spoke first.

"You liked kissing him didn't you?" he spat.

"What?" I asked, I was shaking as he grabbed me by the waist.

"You slut! You enjoyed it!" He shouted.

He threw me to the floor, he kicked me hard as he always did. He beat me, until I whimpered for him to stop. Finally he did, he walked out of the room. I cried for what seemed like hours but in fact was only an hour. I got up, I poured cold water over my body in the shower. He had caused my wrist to bleed, I cleaned the wound and bandaged it. Slowly I got into my bed. I was in so much pain, the time was 4am. I whimpered in pain, trying to fall asleep, having no clue where Kyle was, I tried to get all of my thoughts out of my head. I tried not to think about the person emailing me, or the stalker Shawn had talked about, or about Chris and Kyle and Mickie. I sighed, my life was more complicated then I've ever wanted. I was confused about everything except one thing, I didn't love Kyle and I needed to get out of this relationship. The question was how do I get out?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking this fic! All suggestions are welcome:D**

**Right as for the fic, yes the basis for the stalker has started, well sortof. All nominees for the stalker are involved in this chapter. If I've forgotten someone let me know:D**

**Ok guys reviews! And take care! Oh MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!**

**VERONICA **

**XXX**


	6. Getting Out

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (possibly), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**a/n: **…… guys my laptop has a virus so I'm using my computer but that means updates wont be as frequent as they used to be not until end of Jan because I have exams a well!

**Chapter 6: **

Kyle didn't come back last night, can't say I'm disappointed because I'm not, I didn't want another fight, I didn't want to be beaten again. This morning I could barely walk, I was bandaged and in more pain then imaginable, the only thing which kept me going was the painkillers, I was ready to meet Shane, in the lobby and as I did, I dreaded it, I wanted the day to be over and be back in my bed, I mean come on who wants to spend the day with a cocky asshole while there in as much pain as me? Even if I wasn't in pain, I wouldn't willingly spend the say with the Prince of all Evil. Yes again I'm being immature and mean, I blame the pain killers, my heads all over the place.

He's sitting on a one seater sofa in the lobby, his legs crossed like every other man and he was on the phone, looking angry. When he saw me, he hung up and walked over.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," I replied in the same tone as his, not too happy, not sad, little bit of anger. He noticed it.

"Right, let's go," he said.

I nodded, it was only a half an hour drive and when we got there rings were all over the place and everyone was wrestling. The man in charge was Derek Lombard, he was around mid forties, fit, dark brown hair and in his tracksuits.

"Well everyone enrolled is wrestling today, the best male we have is Bill Kenning," he said pointing to a boy of about eighteen, nineteen, "Athletic. Powerful and he can fly across a ring better then anyone else." I looked at him, he was well built but watching him do Jeff Hardy's Swanton, he was defiantly a flyer. "Best diva, Kiara Brooks, again like Bill she fly's, same age as him both eighteen. The next Lita." I nodded in acknowledgement. Shane had tuned out. Great his arrogance already showing. Derek talked more to me then to Shane, obviously. Then Derek left, leaving me and Shane to scout the group.

"So what you think of Kiara?" I asked, we had just watched her pull a victory against another female wrestler.

"She's good," he said. "Divas are easier to pick, the ones that can wrestle you pick them, the ones that don't you leave them. Women's division needs more women so it's easier."

So he did have some brains then.

"Men are harder, you watch them wrestle and then the way they talk. Charisma, if they don't have it they can't be the next Hardy, Triple H or the next Orton." Shane added.

Here I was thinking he had tuned out, when actually he was paying more attention then me! Maybe he wasn't as cocky as everyone thought.

"I should know who the next big thing is because I'm Shane," he added.

Never mind he was cocky as hell, I thought Randy was bad!

"See that guy," he said pointing to one of the wrestlers "He couldn't wrestle his way out of a bag, he just looks the part. That girl," he said pointing to another girl "Is a Torrie Wilson in the making, she looks good but can't wrestle and that's not what we're looking for."

I nodded, he knew wrestling inside out, he was cocky, arrogant and pigheaded but he knew his job,

Suddenly a shot of pain hit my ribs. I let out a little whimper and grabbed my ribs. Shane grabbed me and helped me to sit on the side.

"You okay?" he asked with what seemed like genuine concern.

"Yea, I hurt my ribs, banged into the door," I explained.

"Want me to get you anything?" He asked.

I shook my head, a few minutes sitting down would make me better, and I told him this yet he sat beside me. Was I seeing a different side to Shane? A side not everyone gets to see. I wasn't complaining, as long as I didn't have to put up with the arrogant guy I was ok.

When I finally did get back up, Shane was nicer, more genuine, less ego. I was shocked that's for sure. And that's what I told him on the car ride back.

"I am arrogant, why shouldn't I be? But I can be nice as well, just some people never get to know that side of me," Shane confessed.

"Maybe you should show it more often," I suggested to him.

"Why you like this side?" he said flirtatiously.

"Maybe," I flirted back. It was harmless flirting.

"Tell me are you always sweet?"

"Always!"

"Never a little bit on the bad side?"

"Never," I smiled.

"Total angel huh?"

I nodded, "And you're the devil, well most of the time."

He and I laughed.

When we entered the hotel, he stopped outside, he had another appointment.

"Well that wasn't too bad," I smiled.

"No it wasn't. Kyle's a lucky guy."

I just smiled, okay Shane had been flirting with me all day and it just hit me now properly. Yea a bit on the dumb side today. I smiled at him and waved him away as I headed back to the hotel. On my way up I ran into Chris, I said hi before rushing off, I left him with a shocked look on his face.

In my room Kyle was back. It was now or never.

"Where have you been?" he asked bitterly.

"Out," I replied.

"Do not give me attitude," he said.

I was getting frightened so it was now I had to tell him, "I want out of this relationship."

"You want what?" he grinned. "Out? No see that doesn't work for me. I want you and you belong to me. It ends when I say it ends!" His voice was raising.

"NO!" I shouted at him, "I've had enough of your violence, I've had enough of the pain! I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

He threw a glass at the wall, it narrowly missed my head. I screamed as he came running at me.

X X X X X X

Two hours later I was in the same place, the same hotel room, same boyfriend, new bruises. I couldn't get out, not on my own, Kyle wouldn't let me. What was happening to me? Lita invited me out, Kyle turned down the invitation for me, he was controlling my every move, I was now officially banned from seeing Chris outside of RAW. Right now Kyle had left to get some dinner, my phone began to ring. It was Andrea.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hiya," I replied, trying to keep the brave voice up.

"Nikki's meeting with the sponsors went well, she's out with Randy again so she said to let you know."

"Right that's good," I replied.

"You okay?"

"Yes Andrea, long day."

I hung up quickly before Kyle entered the room. I told Kyle I needed asprin or painkillers or something, he said go to the pharmacy across the road, I had ten minutes. When I entered the elevator, Chris was already in there.

He looked at me, I had tried my best to hide all my bruises. "Allie." He said softly.

I fell into his arms and began to cry, I needed help. Someone's help. Someone like Chris who had just seen me bruised and battered. I needed to get Kyle out of my life and as I hugged Chris I knew I had taken the first step.

**A/N: Not my longest chapter and not a lot of Chris. See I'm not sure where I'm going with Shane's character lol one minutes hes arrogant, the next he's human lool. **

**I was thinking to focus different chapters on potential stalkers even thou the stalker hasn't properly started yet.**

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like this one and an update will be up as soon as I can!**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	7. I Like You, I Hate Him

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (possibly), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Nikki, Stephanie/Hunter and starring Andrea (not sure on the pairing yet)

**a/n: **Hey! Thanks guys for all the reviews!! Luv Ya xxxx

**Chapter 7: **

Chris took me to his room, he gave me painkillers and water as I cried my eyes out. I was shaking uncontrollably. He held me, he didn't ask me to explain, he waited until I was ready to speak.

"Kyle did this," I whispered.

Chris's eyes widened in bewilderment, "He hit you?"

I nodded, Chris was know standing up ready to leave the room, "No Chris stay with me." My voice was so low but he heard me. He sat back on the bed and held me as I began to tell him the whole story from the beginning, and how obsessive Kyle had become to an extent where he would turn down my invitations to go out and ban me from seeing people. The only reason he made me go to the pharmacy was because he was lazy and I could smell alcohol on him. Now I realised he was an alcoholic.

Chris was there all night with me, I couldn't sleep, could anyone. I felt free, I felt like I had just got out of prison and got my life back. I felt like I could be me again. I was in more pain then imaginable but I was happy, I was out. Some women would put up with abuse for years and I had gotten out in a few weeks.

In the morning, Chris told me I had to make a report, Kyle could not work in the WWE anymore it wasn't fair on me, so he called Shane and left us to it. Chris said he was one phone call away and he'd be back in half an hour, giving me enough time to talk to Shane.

"Violence is one of the things we do not apprehend in the business, and I can obviously see that Kyle hit you," Shane said bluntly. "How long?"

"Since I got here, his temper, his alcohol problems all caused the violence."

Shane's voice became softer, "Is this why you were in pain yesterday?"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shane asked. "I'm not a monster, I would have helped."

"I was scared and I thought he would…" tears began to flow.

Shane handed me a tissue, I flinched when he touched me, I guess I would do that a lot, the only guy I didn't flinch to was Chris and probably because he was the one who helped me.

"There were no witnesses to the incident so usually not much can be done, however you're the evidence and even though in court it would be your word against his, we can fire him from the WWE for many reasons," Shane said.

I nodded, I just wanted him out of my life, "I want him gone, and all this to be over."

Shane left soon after that. I saw myself in the mirror. A huge purple bruise on my cheek, my hand was full of little cuts, especially my left hand. My ribs were bandaged, my legs felt like jelly as I looked at my self. I had pulled a mental curtain over what had happened last night, I didn't really remember. All I did remember was screaming, shouting, and a lot of glass. Before I could pull my mental curtain open, Chris returned.

"How you feeling?" he asked me.

"Like I've been hit by a bus," I replied honestly.

"Sorry stupid question," he said sitting down opposite me.

"No it wasn't I'm being…groucy," I replied. "Thank you Chris, I really needed you today and you came through for me, I appreciate it."

"I told you Alicia, I'm always gonna be here for you," Chris replied.

I smiled, he was sweet, but I wasn't ready. I didn't want another relationship, I couldn't trust a man again, not even Chris. God knows I want to but I can't.

"You want me to get you anything?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "Stephanie just texted me," I said looking at my phone. "I can have a few weeks off if I want."

"Well do you want a few weeks off, it might do you good."

"It might, I dunno for now I just want to stay here. I mean what am I gonna do at home alone? Mums gone to Australia to visit her friend for who knows how many months, Shawn's at his house but I'll still be home alone."

"What if I come with you, I mean if you want, I could," Chris said. "I'd have to leave for RAW but I could come back."

I looked at him. "Would you mind?"

"No, I'd love to be in Alicia Michaels house."

"Thanks Chris, I owe you."

"That's what friends are for," he said his hand holding mine.

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. This was perfect. He had even booked our tickets for tomorrow. Randy arrived to visit me and with him Dave came.

"You look bad," Randy said.

"Thank you Orton," I chuckled.

"Point out the obvious," Dave sighed. "Randy's a bit of an idiot please ignore him."

"Sure why not?" I laughed.

"If I could get my hands on him I'd kill him," Randy said.

"Yea join the queue," Chris said.

"Didn't you hit him earlier today, I swear Jeff and Matt were pulling you off him in the hallways."

My face turned to Chris's, "You did what?"

"I um…tripped and hit his face," Chris tried.

"Nice try," I replied. I sighed, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Randy and Dave sat for a few more minutes, both were gentlemen, both sweet and nice. Trish visited as did Jeff, Lita, Matt, Nikki, Andrea and a few others. I had to sign some papers so I had to visit Shane in the presidential suite which was not at all comfortable, so Shane said he'd come visit me and he decided to arrive when Chris had gone to get us some dinner in the evening.

"You just sign these to say you get a leave of absence," he smiled at me.

I was standing up now. I was by the desk. Shane had poured himself and me some wine. I took the glass and signed all the papers.

"Great," Shane smiled. "Means you get a few weeks off, if you need more call me."

"Thanks Shane, for being nice and doing this so quickly," I smiled. "Nice guy today huh?"

"Yea don't let that spread, it'll ruin my reputation," Shane grinned.

I laughed. Then he stood face to face with me, his wine in one end, our noses nearly touching, "Well I guess this is goodbye for now."

For some reason my heart was beating faster then normal, "Yea this is." I replied.

He took a step back, he said, "Take care Alicia." Then he left.

I was confused, no I wasn't interested in him was I? He wasn't married anymore so I could be, but I wasn't really.

Chris returned with Chinese, "I got us a film."

"Cool which one?" I asked.

"A few Just my Luck, She's a Man, a few other chick flicks and The Ring, See No Evil and this other one." He handed me the film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

I smiled, he was a sweet guy. He was an amazing guy what am I talking about! He wanted to come home with me, to look after me. How can anyone be sweeter.

"Eat or film first?" he asked,

Kyle never asked me, it was always what he wanted, guess I should forget that memory. "Eat, I'm starving to death!"

Chris grinned as he started to unpack the food. We laughed and ate and for the first time in ages I felt safe and cared for. I didn't want this feeling to end. I really didn't.

After dinner, Hunter arrived to check on Alicia afterall he owed it to Shawn.

"Well he's fired," Hunter said. "Officially and he's left."

"Good riddance."

"I was surprised how fast Shane managed to do all this, he usually takes forever."

"Yea well, as long as he's gone I don't care."

Hunter smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't figure it out earlier."

"It's fine, don't blame yourself Hunter," I knew what he was like, worse then Uncle Shawn.

"Yea, so your going home for a while?"

"Yea, a while," I replied.

"Me and Steph gonna be at Shawn's after RAW next week, so we will see you there."

"You mean extra bodies means extra protection," I said, Uncle Shawn loved saying that to me.

Hunter laughed, "Alright well goodnight Allie and you as well Chris."

"Night," Chris and I chorused.

Hunter left. I sat comfortably on my bed, I had my laptop on me again, Chris had got it for me. The anonymous emailer had replied:

_A friend. I like you, I hate him. I'm not your enemy._

"Chris," I called.

He came out of the bathroom, "What's wrong?"

"Read this, its that person that emailed me, he emailed me again so I asked him who he was and this is his reply," I showed Chris the email.

"What's that meant to mean?" Chris asked. "When was it sent," he looked at the date. "Yesterday evening."

"What I don't get is who the him is," I said.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, my 100****th**** reviewer was: KENNEDY2006! YAY!!! LOOL!**

**JackieC98 said a Chris/Alicia/Shane love triangle, whether or not Shane would be the stalker, hmmm maybe, I guess I sort of started that in this chapter. Thanks Jackie!**

**And thank you ****lizzy-beth-lizzy for the suggestion you gave me! I love your idea!**

**And thank you all for reviewing, keep them coming and I'll keep updating:D**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	8. Going Home

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**a/n: **…… ……

**Chapter 8**

Me and Chris were ready to leave, the cab would be here in about half an hour, I was ready to go.

"You got everything?" Nikki asked.

I nodded.

"Are you sure? Becau…" Nikki began.

"Nik she has everything relax," Randy intervened.

"That's Nikki a worry wart," Andrea grinned.

"Why you looking so happy?" I asked.

"She has a date with Cody Rhodes," Nikki answered.

"Aww bless," I answered.

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked.

"Still bruised, hard to move but I'm getting used to it," I answered honestly.

"You know what I say, never hit a woman unless you are one yourself," Nikki said angrily.

"Yep true," I smiled.

"Sorry was that insensitive?" Nikki asked.

"Yes," Randy grinned.

"No it wasn't, its fine," I said to her, watching Chris and Randy put everything in the cab.

"Right you two, make sure you do your jobs and keep faxing me the paperwork, got it?" I said.

Andrea and Nikki nodded.

"Bye guys," I said hugging them.

"Where's my hug?" Randy asked.

I hugged Randy as well and then he went and wrapped his arms around Nikki. I said goodbye to the three before getting in the cab.

"Ready to go home?" Chris asked me.

I nodded, "Sleep in my own bed, that's what I'm looking forward to!"

Chris smiled, "What's your house like?"

I grinned, "You'll see."

And he did see it, after a couple of hours on the plane we had arrived in San Antonio, Texas. I was home, unlike everyone else here I didn't have a Texas accent, I wasn't born in Texas, I was born in Canada and I had spent a good ten years there while I was growing up then me and mum moved here to be close to Shawn.

Our house was gorgeous, well I loved it, it was no where near as huge as Shawn's place but me and mum wanted a small house.

The front gates were huge and electronic, the front yard was all full of grass and flowers, mum loved to garden. The black front doors were nice, big and shiny and when we entered the house, I realised how much I had missed my house. It was double fronted and there were two huge sitting rooms, one on the left of the door, one on the right. In front of us were the stairs. Behind the left hand sitting room was the kitchen and adjacent to that was the dining room, on the right of that was the stud. Adjacent to the right sitting room was the snooker room and the downstairs bathroom. Upstairs were four bedrooms, one for me, one for mum and two guest bedrooms, all en suites. Okay I lied a little, it is big. The first thing I did was enter the sitting room on the left. It had white cushion sofas, and a huge 50 inch plasma screen. I sat back on the sofas and stared at the cream wallpaper, my feet rubbed against the white carpet. I was home.

"Nice house," Chris smiled.

"I would give you a tour but I'm in a bit of pain, but have a look around," I smiled.

"Yea what if I get lost?" he joked.

"Ha ha," I replied. "Your bedroom will be the first on the right, the back one on the right is mine, opposite ones mums and the other is a guest room."

"Right, so if I see a lot of pink stuff I'm in the wrong room."

I smiled as Chris took up the luggage and I just sat there. I was so comfortable when the door bell rang. I was planning to ignore it, hoping it wasn't my neighbour nosy Betty. What I forgot is my other neighbours included Uncle Shawn and Rebecca, who by the way had a spare key so they opened the door and entered the sitting room I was in.

"Hi," I replied looking at them but not moving.

Rebecca looked at me and sat beside me and began to hug me tightly, "Allie." She whispered.

"I'm fine Becca, well no I'm not, I can't breathe!" That wasn't a lie, she was holding me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

She loosened her grip.

"I'm gonna kill him," Shawn said.

"Yea Chris beat you to it," I replied.

"Chris?" Shawn asked.

"Yea, CHRIS!" I shouted.

Shawn and Rebecca turned to the door which Chris walked through.

"You called?" he said.

"Uncle Shawn forgot what you looked like," I replied.

"Shawn, I'm hurt!" Chris said.

Shawn looked surprised, "Why you here?"

"Being a good friend, I'm here to be Alicia's nurse," Chris grinned.

"Are you serious?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes he is, he's been great, he was the one who found me after Kyle…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Thanks mate," Shawn said to Chris.

"Anytime," Chris replied.

"Are you two hungry?" Rebecca asked. "Because I've made you a casserole."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Oh shit, I forgot it at home, I was just…rushing," Rebecca replied.

"I'll go get it," Shawn said.

"I'll set up the table here," Rebecca said.

"Yea I can't move," I replied.

"Then we can eat in here," Chris suggested. "Sit around the coffee table?"

I nodded.

"Ok," Rebecca smiled.

"I forgot to ask, how the kids?" I asked.

"Fine, at school, Shawn being here twenty four seven means there running around wild," Rebecca answered.

I smiled as Chris and Rebecca set everything up. I felt useless as I sat there, I tried getting up but it hurt so much. As I sat there my mind wondered to how kind and caring Chris was, he was an amazing guy and a great friend who was doing all this for me. How many people would come home with you just to look after you? I guess I was falling for him, because all I could think about was locking lips with him, I knew I wasn't ready and that was the only thing holding me back at this moment.

Shawn entered through the front door, through my doorway I saw him hand the dish to Rebecca who was going to warm it up, Shawn then came into the sitting room.

"Looks like your not the only one who's here," Shawn said.

"Who else is here?" I asked completely confused.

"Stephanie, Hunter, Little Rose and Shane," Shawn replied.

"Oh, why are they here?" I asked trying to sound normal.

"Allie I told you a while ago, Shane has a house here, for when he has issues with the Mrs, it actually looks like its over for good this time round," Shawn replied. "There already here, just unpacking I invited them around in an hour.

As we ate my mind wondered to Shane, his marriage was as good as over, but I wanted Chris right? He was going to be here soon, I felt nervous and anxious at the same time. I kept looking at Chris, who looked so good. Could it be possible to be falling for two guys? But why Shane, he was arrogant, egotistical, stubborn, money hungry, greedy bastard but then I saw a side to him, that I liked. On the other hand there was Chris, no lying, honest, kind, caring, fun loving guy who was there for me when I needed him, who stood by me when I wanted him to. Shane was just a friend, I had to get used to that.

After Rebecca had cleaned up, the door bell rang and in walked Hunter, Shane and Stephanie carrying Rose. Everyone greeted each other and sat down.

"So how long you guys here for?" Shawn asked.

"I'm only here for tonight, maybe tomorrow night, Steph and Hunter are here for a week," Shane answered.

"How are you?" Hunter asked me.

"In a lot of pain," I tried to smile.

"You want anything?" Chris asked with genuine concern in his eyes.

I looked into them, "No, I'm ok."

"So what are you?" Hunter asked. "Doctor Chris?"

"He's Nurse Chris actually," Shawn corrected and everyone laughed.

We all talked for a few hours, and then Chris carried me to my room, I managed to walk around my bathroom and change and get into my bed.

"Thanks Chris, for everything," I said to him.

"Nurse Chris, at your service," he smiled. "If you need me shout, or call or something."

I nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied.

I sat in bed for a few minutes, the lights were on, there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

Shane peered through the side, "Hey."

"Hi," I replied. "Come in."

He came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So you're going back tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yea, looks like me and Marissa are over this time for good," he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was coming for ages."

I nodded.

"Anyways you're the one in pain, shouldn't I be asking you how you're feeling?"

"No I've had the whole world ask me, its getting a little annoying," I confessed.

He smiled, "Well I better let you rest then."

He stood up and he leaned in and kissed my cheek, when he was moving back, our eyes locked and again my heart raced.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"Night," he said as he stood up straight. He looked around once more and then left.

I sighed, I didn't understand what it was about Shane that was getting to me!

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this. Next chapter will be more Chris/Alicia as Shane's leaving Texas:D**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	9. Red Roses

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**a/n: **…… ……

**Chapter 9:**

Shane had left the next day, I had missed him leave. Stephanie and Hunter left two days after that and Shawn, Rebecca and the kids had to go for Shawn's surgery to New York so they were gone. Leaving me with Chris, at first it was awkward but after a day we got to know each other and now two weeks later it felt like we'd known each other forever. I could move now which was a plus! There were rumours on the net that Shawn ran into Kyle and superkicked him, I'll ask him next time he calls. Back to today, it was early in the morning. San Antonio is gorgeous in the morning, bright skies, fresh air, it was nice. I headed to the kitchen and for once I was up earlier then Chris on this Tuesday. I grabbed some flour, and water and began to make pancakes, I was craving them.

The last two weeks have been long but I've changed, I'm stronger, I feel I can face anything, Chris thinks I'm still venerable and anyone can still take advantage, he's being over protective.

"You're up early!" Chris said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I know," I smiled. "I'm making pancakes."

"Let me make them," Chris said.

"No I'm making them," I grinned. "I can, I'm not in pain."

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about me, I'll have to eat them," Chris said as he sat down on the breakfast stool.

"Haha very funny," I said.

He looked good in the morning, his hair wasn't all done up but it was still spiking up, man he looked good. I made the pancakes and we ate and guess what? They were eatable.

"I get to make lunch," Chris said.

"Actually I was thinking we go for a pizza," I said.

"You sick of my cooking or something?" Chris asked.

"No I really feel like going out, or we can order pizza and go for a walk in the park?" I asked.

"Fine we order pizza and then walk, but we just had breakfast."

"I know we did, I need a shower."

"Want me to join you?"

"What me to tell Uncle Shawn you just said that?" I grinned playfully.

"No thanks, I don't want to be super kicked," Chris sighed, "Guess that's a no on the shower."

I laughed as I headed to the shower. It was all going great. Me and Chris I mean, no awkwardness, just being friends. I did fancy him, I know that now but it was hard. It was really hard to get past what Kyle had done. I grabbed my phone, one text, I read it : Hey hope your good, your official leave is over, but I can extend it, let me know. Shane.

I sighed. I didn't bother texting back, I was having a great day, why ruin it? We ordered pizza, we laughed some more, we joked around. A nice day, that's what my mother would have called it, but nothing's perfect.

We headed to the park and sat down on the bench.

"Today was fun," I smiled.

"It was," Chris agreed. "It's gorgeous here."

I nodded as I looked around. Green grass, beautiful flowers, a perfect romantic spot. I smiled as I looked at Chris, we were really close. His lips were really close to mine, I leaned into him and I was millimetres away.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Jericho text you," he said. "He said: I had fun tonight."**

"**Probably with RAW," I replied casually.**

"**Lying bitch!" He shouted coming at me. "Are you cheating on me?"**

**Before I got a chance to reply, he slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor, he continuously kicked my ribs. All I was thinking was I'm gonna die tonight.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I pulled back, tears were flowing from my cheeks. Chris looked at me, he hugged me tightly. I don't know what it was but I couldn't do it, I couldn't kiss him, I wanted to, I really did.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's ok," Chris said to me, he lead me home. I felt really weak.

I sat on the sofa at home, Chris sat opposite me.

"I wanted to," I said to him slowly.

"You don't have to explain," Chris said.

"I need to," I said to him, for his sake and mine. "I really like you Chris, a lot but I can't. I'm not ready for anything serious, I'm too tired for another relationship. I wanna be free again, I want to be young again. When I was young, I had Kyle controlling my every move, I want to have fun again but I don't even think I'm ready for that!" I cried more. I didn't realise what Kyle had done to me. He had broken me and hurt me so badly that I couldn't move on.

"I get it Allie," Chris said softly.

I hated it, I wanted him so badly but I couldn't have him. Everytime I got nearer to him I got flashbacks. It was probably because Chris and Kyle shared one thing, the hair. Every time I thought of Kyle, his hair was what came to my mind. I loved him so much and he hurt me, he hit me, probably cheated on me with Mickie.

"You want me to get you anything?" Chris asked.

"You're an amazing friend Chris, thank you," I said to him through the tears.

He hugged me again, which made me cry again. I hated feeling like this. I hated it.

"Allie relax, it's fine," Chris smiled to me. "Come on cheer up, how about you fix your face and stuff and I get us ice cream and we can watch a film."

I nodded, and headed upstairs. I grabbed my phone and texted Shane: I'll be back next Monday, off screen. Allie X

I sent the text and headed back downstairs. I sat beside Chris as he handed me a bowl of ice cream.

"Feeling better?" Chris asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I am and I've made a decision, to go back to RAW."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Chris asked.

"Yea I need to get back to normal," I smiled.

"I'm gonna be with you every step of the way," Chris said to me.

"Thank you," I replied to him as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Chris got up but I followed him. There was no one there expect a vase, full of a bouquet of red roses. Chris picked it up, he brang it inside, there was a card.

On that card was the DX sign and a red cross over it.

My eyes widened. Chris put the flowers down. What did these flowers mean? What did the card mean? More confusion, what I didn't know was this was only the beginning.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like this chapter:D Thanks for reviewing the last!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	10. Fun

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**a/n: **Sorry this is a little short!

**Chapter 10:**

Back to work. Chris had gone to his place, he wasn't too be on RAW tonight, and I wasn't going to be on screen. It was the last RAW before the PPV, I'd return, Chris would be champion and perfect. But it wasn't perfect, that was our on screen life, reality was a whole other story.

The roses didn't mean anything according to the police, they were probably meant to be delivered to Shawn's place. It didn't make sense, why would someone fork out for expensive flowers just because they hate DX, wouldn't they send black roses if they had to send flowers. Shouldn't they be sending paper bombs or something? I asked the cop but he said no it was normal for this to happen. I wasn't too bothered, that wasn't the most important thing on my mind. Raw was ok, I just watched it mainly. Right now I sat in my office when Dave Batista came in, my first thought was wasn't he meant to be on Smackdown.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he replied taking a seat. "How are you?"

"I'm better, a lot better," I admitted. "What you doing here?"

"Well I don't know if you've heard yet but I'm moving back to RAW, start a little rivalry with Hunter, from next week."

"Oh cool," I smiled.

"Are you sure you're not rushing back into work?" Dave asked.

"Here I was thinking Randy was the blunt one," I smiled. "No I need to get back to normal."

"Ok, if you need anything call me," Dave smiled.

"Thanks," I replied. I didn't know Dave that well but he seemed sweet. I watched him leave. As he closed the door, it opened again.

Mickie James.

"Yea?" I asked.

Mickie took a seat, "I'm so sorry."

I stared into her face.

"I never knew what Kyle was like, and I said some horrible things, and I am so sorry for that."

"He had you wrapped around his finger, it happens," I was no longer bitter towards Kyle or Mickie. As far as I was concerned Mickie was lucky she never really knew him. She was a victim as much as I was, he convinced her he loved her all he wanted was a bit on the side.

"Yea," Mickie said weakly.

"Mickie the past is behind us, as far as I'm concerned Kyle is history to me, and so is any rivalry we had over him."

"Yea I agree," Mickie smiled. "Start over?"

"I would like that," I said to her. "You better get out there, you have a match to win."

Mickie nodded and left the office.

I sighed, I had seen Nikki and Andrea, I had given them both the night off, I was back. I was up to date with paperwork, I didn't have to fly home until tomorrow if I wanted to go back home. I sat finishing off the rest of the paperwork. Mickie came back and so did Dave, Randy, Jeff, Lita and Trish to say goodbye to me. Raw had been over for an hour, the locker rooms were empty. It was midnight. I got up ready to go when in walked, guess who, yes Shane. It happened again, butterflies in the stomach, heart racing. I hated this feeling.

"What you still doing here?" he asked in his snobbish tone.

"Working," I replied in the same tone.

He grinned, "You leaving?"

I nodded.

"How about you come with me for a drink?" he asked.

"No I shouldn't, I'm not feeling crowds." I replied honestly.

"It won't be crowdie, it's a bar it has VIP areas and that's where we'll be. Come on I could use a friend right now."

Oh yea his divorce with Marissa was in the news more and more. "Ok fine."

He led me to his car, I had taken a cab from the hotel. He drove us to the bar and it was classy to say none the less. The VIP areas had black doors leading to them. Inside were sofas and a table in the middle. All black and purple. Dark, sort of nice.

"Like?" Shane asked sitting down.

"It's nice," I smiled as I sat beside him. A waiter came in with a bucket of ice with a champagne bottle and two glasses, once the waiter left I asked, "Champagne? What we celebrating?"

"Being single," Shane replied. "Well I'm not officially single, but I'm getting there." He handed me a glass.

"To…freedom," I toasted.

"Freedom," Shane toasted.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Marissa?"

"Well she was being suspicious all the time, she accused me of having countless affairs and one day she went so far to say I slept with the nanny, so I told her it's over." Shane said.

"Right, so she was a control freak?"

"Yea she was," Shane grinned. "Good riddance."

I smiled, "And to Kyle as well."

"Both of them. How are you?"

From the rumours I never thought Shane would ask anyone how they were, "I'm ok. A bit iffy at times, but I'm fine."

"Good to hear, because you're a great girl you deserve better then that prick," Shane smiled.

I blushed. "Thanks."

We had a few more drinks, we were both nearly drunk when he asked me to dance. First it was a fast song and then a slow one. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we danced.

"I meant it," he whispered.

"Meant what?"

"You deserve better then Kyle."

I looked into his eyes, I smiled. He leaned in, he kissed me powerfully. He was out powering me, but his kiss…wow. My heart raced, a feeling of excitement erupted inside me. I kissed him back. Then Chris popped into my head and I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, still holding me.

"I can't, we're both on the rebound and I defo don't want another relationship and…"

He kissed me lightly, "Who's saying relationship?"

"I don't do one night stands."

"Who's saying that?"

"What are you saying Shane?"

"I'm saying you and me have a little fun together, no aggro of a real relationship, just help each other move on and have a little fun, no strings," Shane said. "If you don't wanna it's fine but Alicia I like you, a lot and we could have so much fun together." His fingers were lightly touching my cheek.

"Just fun?" I whispered.

He nodded. "And no one has to know about it, just you and me, having fun."

"Fun," I smiled as he kissed me again and I let him. It wouldn't hurt would it? Just having a little fun with Shane.

"Wanna get back to my place?" Shane asked me.

I didn't know at first, we were helping each other move on, so why shouldn't I go to his? I kissed him passionately.

"I take that as a yes," he grinned.

We were just having fun, no big deal right? Shane was a decent guy, and he was nearly getting a divorce, so nothing could go wrong right?

**A/N: Yep Shane and Alicia have started something! As for where does Chris fit it? Or whether this will all work, well review and I shall update and your questions will be answered. And for the record this fic will still be CHRIS/ALICIA, you just have to see the role Shane plays:D **

**:D**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, hope you like this! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	11. Shane

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**a/n: **…… ……

**Chapter 11:**

I woke up the next morning, my head killing me. I grabbed my head as I tried to lift myself out of bed. I was surprised when I couldn't move. I looked to the right, oh dear god, what happened. Shane McMahon was next to me without clothing, his hands were around me so I couldn't move and I wasn't dressed…I couldn't really remember last night. I remember fragments. I remembered going to the VIP section, it was cute, there was champagne, a lot of champagne and I kissed him, oh God I kissed him and he kissed me and we said fun a lot and then everything went blank.

"Baby," Shane muttered.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't act irrational, I'd look completely stupid in front of Shane. He was intimidating and he was my boss.

I turned to him, he was waking slowly. Maybe he didn't know what had happened either. We were drunk. To my surprise he smiled.

"Babe," he kissed me again, and I kissed him back. Why the hell was I kissing him back?

"Last night…" I started.

"I know it was great and I'm glad we can do this again," Shane whispered.

I looked at him.

"Remember baby? We agreed to have fun together without anyone knowing," Shane grinned. "Remember?"

"Yea I do remember," I admitted. I was drunk. I needed to think. I wanted to be alone.

He kissed me again. I smiled slowly, "I have to go."

"No you don't baby, you don't need to go anywhere."

"I have to work." Stupid stupid stupid stupid response! What was wrong with me?

Shane grinned, "Well I'm your boss, you have a day off, to spend with me."

I smiled fakely, I wanted him, I felt it, I did want him but I should go right? I should get up? Not kiss him! But that's what I did that day, I was vulnerable, you may think I'm a slut, but I'm not. I was in a bad place and Shane he was making me feel better.

X X X X X X X

It was four in the afternoon when we finally got up. My head was all over the place, I did feel a little happy.

"Why don't you stay?" Shane asked.

"I really have to sort Andrea and Nikki out," I lied, they had done there jobs perfectly.

"Ok, maybe tonight we can go for dinner or something," Shane asked.

Was I hearing this right? "Your divorce hasn't come through yet, Marissa could take you for everything you've got if you're seen with me."

"Okay fine why don't you come here, I'll get dinner set up here," Shane said.

Shane knew my response to the dinner date, he knew it, he manipulated me. I didn't know that at the time.

"Ok," I replied.

He kissed me before I left, I headed straight for my hotel room. I couldn't get to the airport now, I wouldn't get my flight, I sighed. I entered my hotel room and fell onto my bed. What the fuck was I doing? How mad was I? Why couldn't I jump into bed with a guy like Chris but I could jump into bed with Shane? What is wrong with me!

My phone rang, "Hello." I replied, wiping away the tears.

"Hey, how are you?" Chris's voice came.

"Good."

"That's good, so last night was good yea."

"Uh huh"

"Allie, what's wrong?"

Please don't call me Allie, it just makes me feel worse, "Listen Chris, thank you for everything, seriously you're a great guy but I'm not a good person, I hurt people. That's what I'm good at. You don't deserve to be hurt, so I think it'd be better if we just you know, not be as close. Bye Chris."

I hung up, he called again, and again, and again. I couldn't do it to him, it was better that he was out of my life now rather then down the line. I didn't deserve his friendship.

Little did I know that Chris was never going to be out of my life, because he was good like that.

X X X X X

CHRIS'S POV

Chris tried ringing again, but Alicia wouldn't pick up. Was it too soon for her to go back? He didn't know. He needed to talk to her, but he would only get the chance at RAW next week, not anytime sooner. He sighed. _I really want her, I want to be there for her, but she's broken, she's completely broken, I just hope no one takes advantage of that. _

X X X X X X

Shane meanwhile was calling Marissa, "Hey babe."

"Shane, I was wondering when you'd call, I miss you!" Marissa smiled.

"I know but once this divorce charade is over we can get remarried like the way you want it."

"Babe go over the plan again," Marissa said.

"Ok, babe listen I've told a few of the guys and divas that you and me weren't working. The tabloids are loving it, there pairing me with every diva, thinking I'm cheating. Then in a few months, we can pretend to reconcile. The first time round we never got the wedding of our dreams, but I'll give you that baby and everything more." Shane smiled. _Am I going to give it to her? Or take the divorce settlement, I get everything, she gets nothing. _

"Shane I love you, I miss you so much," Marissa cried.

"I miss you too, and the kids, I love them," Shane said.

"Yea well don't worry this fake divorce settlement gives you the custody of the kids in a few months, after the divorce." Marissa said.

"Don't worry they'll be with me for a week and then you get them and we remarry," Shane smiled. "I have to work babe, I love you."

"I love you too Shane," Marissa said over the phone.

Shane grinned. He could wrap anyone around his finger and that's what he loved. In a few months he'd have the kids, nothing lost in a divorce and Alicia on the side well as well as Melina and Torrie.

X X X X X

Alicia sighed, she was dressed in a little black dress, did she want this. She put on a long coat, no one in the corridors should clock on that I'm going to meet someone. As I exited my room I prayed no one would see me. Luck was against me, as usual.

"Miss Michaels," Snitsky said to me.

Wow he speaks.

"Gene," I smiled to him as I walked passed.

I knocked on the door of the presidential suite.

Shane opened the door, he was in a black suite. Nice.

"Hi," he kissed me as I entered the room.

"Hey," I replied. He took my coat.

The room was dimmed, he led me to the living area. There was a table in front of me, candle's lit in the middle of the table. It was cute. Romantic. He handed me a glass of wine.

"This is cute," I whispered.

"So are you," he planted butterfly kisses on my neck.

"I thought I was over for dinner," I smiled.

"And desert," he grinned. He backed off, "Dinner first then."

Maybe he was a gentlemen after all. Maybe he was decent, it was just fun after all. Shane was a good guy, this would just be a little fun.

I was so wrong.

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like this. Next update should be up not this weekend, but the weekend after that. That's the last date, maybe before that.**

**I've also written a new fic called **_**LOVE**_**, so I would appreciate it, if you could check it out:D **

**Take care and thanks for the reviews**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	12. Rape

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**a/n: **…… ……

**Chapter 12:**

Royal Rumble…

Do I regret what I'm doing with Shane? More then anything. It was fun, I'll admit it, we had a romantic dinner the other night and it was good but I don't feel good about it. The more I'm with Shane the more I want Chris. Weird huh? I just, I'm confused, venerable and I don't think Chris will ever forgive me. I don't want to miss out on true love, but is that what it is with Chris? I make mistakes, I'm a screw up, that's what I'm good at. Chris has the same hair as Kyle, so he's evil, what is wrong with me.

I walk into the royal rumble arena with all those thoughts in my head. The script says I help Chris win the championship off Randy and Edge. Then I kiss him.

I don't understand why I do somethings sometimes, like when I told Chris I didn't want him. I do want him but I was right, I will hurt him, I'm really good at that. Look at Kyle, I've ruined his life haven't I?

"Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office," a crew man said.

I nodded, meaning Shane as Vince wasn't here yet, I assumed.

I entered the office, and as soon as I closed the door he was on me, kissing me, touching me. I pushed him off.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"Not here," I replied, Not anywhere was what I was really thinking. After the Rumble I'll tell him. I needed to see Chris right now.

"Fine, tonight, room 912," he said, he seemed angry and a bit pissed off. I didn't care. I nodded and left the room.

I ran into Andrea and Jeff.

Andrea hugged me tightly then Jeff.

"Back on screen tonight," Jeff smiled. "Nervous?"

"Very," I replied honestly.

"How are you?" Andrea asked.

"Good," I answered.

"Cool," Jeff replied.

"How are things with you and Cody?" I asked Andrea.

"I'm floating on cloud nine," Andrea grinned.

"I'm happy for you hun," I smiled. "I have to go see someone, I'll talk to you lot later."

I waved to them as I headed towards Chris's locker room. I entered without knocking, he was stretching. Dear Lord, he looked good.

"Chris," I whispered.

He turned around and looked at me, "Allie."

I smiled.

"How are you?"

"Fine," I replied. My heart was pounding against my chest.

"Good," Chris replied then he stepped closer to me. "Allie, I don't want our friendship to be over, I like you a lot."

"Stop," I replied. "Don't Chris."

"Why not?"

"Because I've fallen for you!" I shouted.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I've done something so stupid," I started.

"It doesn't matter, we can work through it."

"No we can't, when you find out what I did, you'll hate me!"

"I won't."

"Stop being calm and sweet, I've slept with someone, someone who I shouldn't be with, someone who is a jerk and you know what I hated it! I wanted you, but I can't have you because I'm an idiot!" I shouted the last bit, Chris was stunned and shocked, I left the locker room, with tears in my eyes.

I hid in my office for the rest of time, until the stage hand told me it was time for me to go out there.

ON SCREEN

The referee was down, Orton was trying to get his table. My music hit, I ran down the ramp in jeans and a t-shirt. I got in the ring and grabbed the title from behind Randy. He turned around and was ready to hit me, Chris grabbed him. I got out of the ring waited ringside, as Chris put the walls of Jericho on Randy, a referee ran down to the ring. Randy tapped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner and NEW WWE CHAMPION CHRIS JERICHO!" Lillian announced.

I got in the ring and handed him the title. I smiled at him. We were meant to kiss lightly.

He did, he kissed me so lightly. The he backed off and whispered, "I forgive you."

I couldn't stop myself, I kissed him with everything I had. This was the guy I wanted, this was where I wanted to be. Everyone around the arena were watching as we made out on screen.

OFF SCREEN

We headed backstage hand in hand.

"You ended it with this other guy?" Chris asked me.

I shook my head, "I'm doing it right now!"

He kissed me lightly as I headed to Shane's office.

I opened the door. Torrie was sitting on his lap kissing him. Melina was standing behind him, sucking his neck. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

Shane looked at me, he nodded to the other two to leave.

"What were you doing with Chris?" Shane asked calmly.

"No forget that, what was that, why were you with them?" I asked.

"Because there good baby, you thought you and me were a couple, going to live happily ever after, I don't think so," Shane said cruelly.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. "It's over!"

Shane got up, "It's over when I say its over."

"Whatever," I turned around to leave.

He grabbed me by the hand and pushed me onto the desk. He was kissing me roughly.

"Get off," I said.

He continued to kiss my neck.

"No." I whispered.

This was not happening. This couldn't happen to me.

**A/N: I updated! I blame the shortness on exams! Lol when the exams finish I promise longer chapters! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	13. Photos

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**a/n: YAY! PAST 200 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS!**

**Chapter 13:**

"Get off," I said.

He continued to kiss my neck.

"No." I whispered.

This was not happening. This couldn't happen to me.

The door flew open. I couldn't see who it was, I didn't care. Shane got off me, he fell straight to the ground. I was in tears, I ran to Chris who had just punched Shane. Behind Chris was Vince McMahon, who looked appalled.

"It's ok," Chris whispered as he rubbed my hair. I was shaking, Kyle was all I could think about. Kyle and Shane, same type, I fell for them. I don't know what happened after, everything went black.

X X X X

THIRD PERSON:

Alicia had collapsed, Vince had called an ambulance and Chris had taken her to the hospital leaving Vince with Shane. Vince looked at Shane angrily.

"How many times have I warned you?" Vince shouted. "Get involved with a diva, keep it quiet, get in, get out!"

"Dad she…" Shane argued.

"YOU'RE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" Vince shouted. "I just caught you! How is that going to look? We've had so many accusations of rape! I warned you SHANE!"

"Dad…"

"No, don't dad me, we have to deal with this. I have no choice but to remove you from the WWE," Vince said.

"You can't do that!" Shane shouted.

"HEAR ME OUT!" Vince screamed.

Shane was silenced instantly.

"Listen your share goes into my account, the money will be transferred to yours from there."

"But I won't get to run the place."

"No not for a while," Vince said, "When the heat dies down then or fake a sale of a quarter of the WWE."

"This sucks."

"Yea because you couldn't control yourself!" Vince raised his voice. "Next time you go fucking a diva, make sure you have consent or they could charge you."

"Alicia might charge," Shane whispered.

"No not if I say if I fire you then we have an out of court settlement," Vince clarified.

"Great."

"Listen Shane, if we get out of this I swear if you ever force yourself on another woman I will chop your balls off!"

Shane nodded.

X X X X X

ALICIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was let out of the hospital that night, I returned to the hotel room with Chris who I asked to go out and get me something to eat. I smiled, he was amazing. I had fainted, I was in shock, but I was ok. I was reeling, that's what you do right? Reel and then deal with it!

There was a knock on the door, it was Vince. I let him in.

"How are you?" Vince asked, he stopped in the door way and talked.

"Great," I replied.

"I apologise on behalf of my son," Vince said.

"Fine," I replied.

"Alicia I know this is hard especially after Kyle, but Alicia Shane told me everything about your relationship," Vince began.

"And? He still tried to rape me. Even if a couple are married a husband can't force himself on his wife!" I argued.

"I know but the courts are messy, I'm here to offer you a settlement even before you go to the police," Vince said. I listened. "What if I remove him from the WWE?"

I stared at him, "He's your son."

"And he needs to be punished, either in jail or this way. Jail won't matter to him, he'll be out, losing all his income, losing everything."

I listened, "Are you serious?"

"I am Alicia, I'm not someone to cross," Vince said.

Was that a warning to me or a reason for what he would do with Shane, "Ok." I said softly, "If you promise me he loses his job and income I will not press charges."

Vince smiled, "He will be punished, don't worry."

I said goodbye to him and let him leave, just as he left Chris entered, "What'd he want?"

"Settlement," I replied.

Chris put the bags down. I told him the offer, "Did you accept it?"

I nodded, "Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't trust any McMahon, except Steph," Chris said.

"Yea well I wasn't planning to press charges in the first place," I sat on the bed as Chris handed me a burger.

He sat opposite me, "How you feeling?"

"Fine," I lied. No I was having flashbacks of Kyle, I tried to block them out.

"Liar," Chris said.

I smiled, "Shut up."

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm here."

I looked at him, "The other guy was Shane."

"I did figure it out."

I sighed, "I'm sorry Chris, of all the people, and I didn't want him, he tricked me, I didn't even realise it but thinking about it he made it look like I wanted it." I was in tears. "He got me to trust him, he broke it, he broke my trust."

Chris held me as I cried again. It was late, really late. Half an hour later, I realised my laptop was still on, I got it off standby. There were twenty three messages. I opened one, then the next all the way to the last. I was startled at the last email, "Chris."

I called him over, there was the same message on it but there was a photo. A photo of Shane on me in the office. I reread the message: **I will make him pay for you. He will not walk away. **

"This is sick," Chris muttered.

I couldn't say a word.

"I'm gonna call the police, this is disturbing," Chris said, he held me and lightly kissed my lips. "It's okay, it's someone sick." _Alicia, someone's after you, who else would do this? _

This is what I needed isn't it? Someone hurting me? Someone photographing me. I was scared.

Chris called the police, I waited. There was a knock on the door, Chris was still on the phone. There was an envelope on the floor. I screamed when I saw the photo in the envelope…it's was another photo but not of me…

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this one! Sorry still got Exams so shorter updates!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	14. Naming The Suspects

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**Chapter 14:**

Half an hour later, I realised my laptop was still on, I got it off standby. There were twenty three messages. I opened one, then the next all the way to the last. I was startled at the last email, "Chris."

I called him over, there was the same message on it but there was a picture. A picture of Shane on me in the office. I reread the message: **I will make him pay for you. He will not walk away. **

"This is sick," Chris said.

I couldn't say a word.

"I'm gonna call the police, this is disturbing," Chris said, he held me and lightly kissed my lips.

Chris called the police, I waited. There was a knock on the door, Chris was still on the phone. There was an envelope on the floor. I screamed when I saw the picture in the envelope…it's was another picture but not of me…

"CHRIS!" I screamed.

He ran to me, his phone still in his hand, "We've just received another photo, of the guy in the first one, Shane and a lot of fire, it looks like a bomb."

"Sir there has been an explosion, we'll be right over," the man on the other end said.

"He looks pale," I said looking at the photo, my eyes widened and tears formed, "Oh God, he's dead."

Chris hugged me, his phone rang again, "Hello."

"It's me Shawn, Vince called me, I'm on my way, my plane lands in a few hours, keep Allie close to you and keep her safe."

"I will," Chris replied still hugging me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Shawn he's taking a plane and he'll be here in a few hours."

We sat on the bed waiting for the police. This had been a long night. The Detectives arrived, they put the second photograph in a plastic bag and had confiscated my laptop. I explained the first photo.

"Was there anyone else in the room?" The Detective asked.

"No, I don't think so," I replied.

Then he showed me the second photo. He was a tall detective with black hair and brown eyes. His name was Detective Will.

"Any idea what this photo is?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Mam there was a bomb explosion, Shane McMahon was in the car, he's in the hospital in intensive care, he may not make it." The detective said.

I gasped, so did Chris.

"How?" Chris asked.

"Well it was after RAW, he got into his car a few superstars were around and the car exploded, Mr Shane McMahon was lucky to survive."

"Wow," I said. "I wouldn't even have wished this on him."

"Who were the superstars?" Chris asked.

The detective looked at his paper, "Dave Batista, Jeff Hardy, Santino Marello, Randy Orton and Mickie James."

"These emails seem threatening, is there anyone who might…stalk you?" The detective asked.

I shook my head, "No, no one."

"Mam there will be security around the hotel for your safety, any more photo's or emails, please call me," he handed me his card and left.

"Stalker?" I asked after the detective left.

We sat down, "Let's name our suspects." Chris said.

I understood what he meant, "I would name Shane but no…I dunno Kane."

"Kane?" Chris asked.

"Well he seems like someone who would hang around and be evil."

Chris shrugged, "Ok, um what about Randy? He was the scene."

I smirked, "You're only naming him because you're a little jealous of him."

Chris shrugged again, "Fine Jeff."

"Jeff wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"He's a wrestler, he's a suspect and he was close to the crime scene."

I nodded, "Snitsky."

"Why?"

"He talked to me."

Chris laughed.

"Shut up! He never talks to anyone, he talked to me thou."

Chris thought about it, "Your right, yea he could be a suspect. What about Morrison?"

"Johnny Morrison, yea he seems like someone who would do all this, he has the right connections."

"Then there's…"

"Dave," I offered.

"Dave?"

"He pops up everywhere, he scares me a little."

Chris smirked, "Ok Santino, he hates DX and he isn't your biggest fan and he was by the bomb."

I nodded in agreement, "Mickie she was there when the car exploded.."

"Didn't you two make up?"

"Yea but she might still have a grudge and then there's Kyle"

"He's in Australia," Chris stated.

"But he might not be," I argued.

Chris nodded, "Umaga."

"I haven't even met him," I laughed.

"Yea but like Kane, he suits the role, did we say Kane?"

I nodded.

"Chris Masters."

"I haven't met him either!"

"Yea but he doesn't like me or Shawn so…"

"So I'm an easy target."

Chris nodded.

"How can anyone kill?"

"I dunno, unless there's something mentally wrong I don't understand it."

"Right so who are our stalker suspects?" I asked Chris who had a better memory then me.

"Kane, Randy, Jeff, Santino, Dave, Snitsky, Chris Masters, Umaga, Mickie, Kyle, Johnny Morrison." Chris replied.

So this week I'd have to watch out for each of these and possibly meet Chris Masters, Umaga and Johnny Morrison properly. This would be an interesting week.

I looked at Chris, "Thank you for always being there for me. You're a really sweet guy."

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else," Chris smirked.

I leaned in and kissed him passionately, why did I waste my time on Shane? I deepened the kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Great timing," Chris muttered as he pulled away, his fingers rubbed my cheek gently before heading to the door.

It was Shawn, "What happened?"

I got him to sit down and filled him in on everything, the hotel phone rang, Chris went to answer it as I continued to re tell the story to Shawn.

"I'm gonna kill Shane, how dare he!" Shawn said angrily.

Chris was pale once he hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving closer to Chris. He placed his arm around my waist.

"Babe, I have some bad news," Chris said. Me and Shawn watched him and waited for him to continue, "Shane died."

"No!" I said, no I wouldn't have wished that on anyone, not even Shane.

"That's not all," Chris said.

"What else is there?" Shawn asked.

"He was on a life support machine, it looks like someone turned it off against the family wishes, someone who wasn't family or hospital staff." Chris answered.

"The stalker," I whispered.

The question was, which one of the suspects was he?

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like this. You may guess who the stalker is now if you want but before I reveal him I'll let you make guesses based on more clues given in later chapters:D**

**I have also updated LOVE so make sure you read and review that fic as well:D**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	15. A Perfect Night

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**Chapter 15:**

I woke up next to Chris and before you think anything, no we didn't do anything like that! We just slept in the same bed, I didn't wanna be alone. Shane was dead, dead, someone had killed him. Someone had killed him because of me, not for any other reason, there was no point in wrapping up the truth. The simple truth was it was my fault that Shane died. My fault.

"Babe," Chris whispered. I was sleeping on his chest, I closed my eyes. "I know your awake."

I sighed.

"It's not your fault," he whispered stroking my hair.

"It is, if it wasn't for me, Shane would be alive, sure he was jerk but no one deserves to be killed or be bombed, it is my fault."

"Did you ask the stalker to do any of this?" Chris asked.

"No," I replied.

"Then it's not your fault, this stalker is crazy, you're an obsession with this stalker."

"An obsession, like I was with Kyle and with Shane, I ruined both there lives."

Chris moved me off him so we were lying face to face, "Kyle was a bastard, what happened to him was his own fault. Shane was a bigger bastard, he used and abused people, I'm not saying he deserved to be blown up and killed but he did pay in one way. The stalker who ever he or she is, is crazy, mentally impaired and the stalker is making their own choices, therefore it's NOT YOUR FAULT!"

I smiled, he made me feel better, he was right I guess, "I guess I can't control the stalker."

"No you can't," Chris agreed. "You just have to watch your back for a while until the cops get him."

"But will they get him or her!" I said. "Did we even name the right person?"

Chris rubbed my cheek, "Baby, stop stressing too much, you have to believe that the cops find him."

I nodded, Chris kissed me lightly before getting up. He headed to take a shower. I lay in bed, maybe Chris was right, it wasn't my fault, I can't blame myself for everything yea but if I hadn't slept with Shane, none of this would have happened. The last few months, I have been through a lot, this was another thing on the list. I sighed maybe coming to the WWE wasn't the best idea. Maybe I had made a huge mistake…if I never came I would have still been with Kyle, but would that be a good or bad thing? I mean would he have hit me if we weren't in the WWE? If he did, I guess there would be no one to save me, Shawn would be working, I would never have met Chris…Chris, he was the only good thing about being here, if he wasn't here then I'd be long gone, he's the only reason I'm still here. What an amazing guy and I have him! I guess that's a reason to be thankful right? Chris is right, the stalker will be caught sooner or later.

I got out of bed as Chris came out of the shower. He was in a towel, wow, I blushed as I entered the bathroom and got into the shower. Chris was hot, more then hot, he was amazing, should I be thinking all this? I mean Shane died yesterday! Shut up Alicia. Alicia, meaning noble, honest, sweet and wise. Was this the right name for me? Was I noble, honest, sweet and wise? Or was I just the opposite! Shut up Alicia!

I got dressed in the bathroom, in black trousers and black shirt, I had a meeting with Andrea and Nikki. I dried my hair and tied it up.

"Leaving me?" Chris asked.

I nodded. "Meeting."

I kissed him lightly, "See you later."

"Bye," Chris watched me leave. I said I would meet Andrea and Nikki in the conference room.

They were already there when I arrived. "Hi."

"Morning," they chorused.

"How are you guys?" I asked sitting down.

"Fine," Nikki answered. "We heard what happened last night with you and Shane and…how he's…you know."

I nodded, "Yep."

"He was a jerk but to die like that!" Andrea sighed.

"Vince told me to call this meeting," I said, "But we need to wait for the writers."

Just then the door opened and in walked the writers, we exchanged hellos and then they sat down.

"Raw is the next WWE broadcast after last night, Smackdown was recorded Sunday night this week so we will be the first to do a show in the memory of Shane," I started. "Vince wants a three hour special, we've cleared it with the TV networks, we just need a script."

"We start like we always do," Brian, a member of the creative scene said, "Vince and the family talking, all the superstars at the top of the stage and we hear the bells ring."

I nodded, "We need a few matches in Shane's memory."

"Shane loved the divas so for Shane, a diva battle royal," Brian suggested.

I nodded, "Hunter will be in the main event as he's family, the show will finish with a video of Shane with the whole McMahon family watching it."

"Right and the other matches?" Nikki asked.

"A few classics, we have Hogan returning for one night as well as Stone Cold." I spoke softly.

Brian and the other writers nodded.

"Meeting dismissed," I said. "Get back to me on the final script of RAW."

I headed back up to my room, I just wanted to crawl away, I didn't' want this guilt. I sighed as I entered the elevator.

"Hold that elevator," a voice called.

I held it, Johnny Morrison. Suspect.

"Thanks," he smirked. "Miss Michaels."

"Call me Alicia," I smiled.

"I'm Johnny. So you free tonight?"

"You don't waste time do you?"

"Life's too short to waste time," Johnny replied.

I nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry Johnny I can't go on a date with you."

"So rumours are true you and Chris must be an item."

I smiled, "Sorry."

"Oh well, maybe just friends," he smirked. "My floor."

"See ya."

"Looking forward to it, Miss Michaels," he smirked walking off.

He was cocky, a lot like Randy, but a touch less cocky. Well at least I've met one of the suspects. Johnny seizes life, he doesn't waste time, would he go as far as murder? Does he even know me to go as far as to kill for me? Was the stalker even killing for me?

I sighed as I entered the room.

"Chris!" I called.

No reply, guess he wasn't here.

I sat down on the sofa and poured myself a glass of wine. Last night had been a long night, and where was Chris.

I changed into jeans and a t-shirt and finally Chris came through the door.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Why missed me?" he grinned.

"I met Johnny Morrison," I said softly. "He doesn't seem like…stalker material."

"I want you to forget all that," Chris smiled. "And come to dinner with me."

He gave me his arm, I got up and took it, "Fine."

"A bit more excitement wouldn't hurt," Chris said.

"Oh my God I'm going to go on a dinner date with Y2J!" I giggled.

"Shut up," Chris laughed.

There was a limo waiting outside. I smiled, "Chris…you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to," Chris smiled as we got into the limo.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere where we can forget everything," Chris smiled.

I grinned as I waited for us to arrive. We were outside a restaurant, I smiled. "Chris this is formal, I'm in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Just come on," He smiled as he led me in.

The doorman opened the door for us, I gasped. He had booked out the whole restaurant. There was one table in the centre, a candle stand in the middle. There were rose petals on the floor and a harpist playing in one corner. Straight out of a storybook. I turned around and kissed him.

"I love you," I whispered. When did I fall in love?

"I love you too," Chris smiled.

This was the perfect date. The food was great, the wine was delicious and the company was perfect. I forgot everything, too bad everything hadn't forgotten me.

What I didn't know was that the stalker was watching me, and the stalker was not happy.

Back at the restaurant the night was nearly over, we entered the limo again.

"Chris I had the perfect time," I smiled.

"I'm glad," he replied kissing me.

We entered the hotel, holding hands, we headed to our hotel room and all that time the stalker was watching.

We entered the hotel room, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. We moved to the bedroom not breaking the kiss. Chris was on top when we fell on the bed, "Are you sure?" Chris asked

I nodded, "Perfect end to a perfect night," I whispered.

X X X X X X X X

I got up in the middle of the night, Chris was still sleeping, I grabbed his shirt to cover myself as I walked out of the bedroom and into the main area of the suite. I turned on the light, I saw another envelope by the door. I walked over to the door and opened the envelope. I opened it slowly hoping that this wasn't something horrible, not like last time.

I opened it, there were loads of different photos. Me and Chris getting in the limo, kissing, entering the restaurant, holding hands on while we walked out, getting back to the hotel and on all of the pictures Chris's face was crossed off with a red marker. I read the back of the last photo: **EITHER YOU TAKE HIM OUT OF THE PICTURE OR I WILL. **

I dropped the pictures…I could lose Chris.

**A/N: I am loving writing this! I have the next chapters planned! **

**Right guys the deal is you review and then I update:D**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this.**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	16. Shane's Tribute Show

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**Chapter 16: **

I got up in the middle of the night, Chris was still sleeping, I grabbed his shirt to cover myself as I walked out of the bedroom and into the main area of the suite. I turned on the light, I saw another envelope by the door. I walked over to the door and opened the envelope. I opened it slowly hoping that this wasn't something horrible, not like last time.

I opened it, there were loads of different photos. Me and Chris getting in the limo, kissing, entering the restaurant, holding hands on while we walked out, getting back to the hotel and on all of the pictures Chris's face was crossed off with a red marker. I read the back of the last photo: **EITHER YOU TAKE HIM OUT OF THE PICTURE OR I WILL. **

I dropped the pictures…I could lose Chris. I realised I wasn't in my room but Chris's suite. I grabbed my clothes and all my stuff even the photos and left the room. No, I was not going to let the best thing in my life die. I loved him and if the only way for him to live was to get him out of my life then I would do that. I entered my room, I didn't even realise I was still in Chris's shirt. I took it off and showered, I couldn't get back to sleep, not now, not after everything. It was 5am, and I was dressed. I sat on the sofa in my room. How do I tell Chris it's over. I should have left a note. I grabbed paper: **I can't do this Chris, I'm sorry Chris, I can't get into another relationship. I'm sorry. I need time alone. **I had his room card, I opened the door and left the note on the coffee table. I walked out of the room, thank God he wasn't awake. I got into the elevator.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Johnny Morrison smirked.

"Yea," I replied.

"Not as perky as last time, what you doing up so early?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"Never mind," he grinned. "I got it."

"My floor again," he smiled and left.

Then it hit me as he walked away, what was he doing up so early. Was he following me? Was he the stalker, was he making sure I had left Chris? I was shaking as I entered my room. I wasn't safe and I wouldn't be safe until…until the stalker was caught. I hid the photos, no one could know of this, I couldn't risk Chris's life. All I wanted was a normal life, I didn't want to be any one's obsession! It didn't make sense, how can someone become so obsessed with someone else? Johnny Morrison, could he be my stalker, twice in two days I've ran into him.

I sighed, as I poured another glass of wine, no forget that, I need vodka, strong vodka, I drank two glasses. My head hurt, I was tired. I lay on the sofa, without realising I fell asleep.

X X X X X X

I woke up when bright sunlight entered the room. I had forgotten to close the curtains. I woke up and stretched. I turned around, a vase of red and white roses. I swear they weren't there before. I walked over to them, there was a note: **GLAD YOUR NOT WITH HIM. **

Oh God, he hadn't gotten into my room. Freaky, scary, you can't imagine this feeling. I wasn't safe. Was he here now? I searched the room frantically for a clue, I had to call the police, I dialled 9 and 1 when I realised they would want to see the photos, they would want to know the full story and Chris would have to be informed and then…he'd be in trouble. No police. No police. I sighed as I fell to the floor, in tears. I was trapped again. I had promised myself never to be in this position again but here I was trapped. I was trapped.

Before I lost myself, there was a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole, Chris. I turned away from the door and crept to the sofa. I sat down, he knocked again and again. I waited for him to go away and soon he did but he did slip something under the door. It was my note on the other side was another message: **Your hiding something from me, I know it, Alicia whatever it is we can deal with it together, I'm here when you need me. I love you. **

I read it over and over again, he loved me, real love. True love, yet I had no choice but to run from it. There is no point in feeling sorry for my self, I mean once the stalker is caught then me and Chris can be together, if he waits. When will that be? When will he get caught? It could be years, Chris will move on. I could lose the love of my life. What am I going to do?

X X X X X X

What am I going to do? That was the question which bugged me all week. Chris had to go home for the week, family emergency, he returned for RAW, I avoided him. Tonight on RAW there would be no me and Chris, it was a no storyline RAW, in memory of Shane McMahon. RAW had started, the McMahon family were all emotional, even Marissa had turned up.

I sat in my office, there was a small knock on the door, in walked Jeff Hardy.

"Jeff, what can I do for you?" I asked.

He put a photo on my table, it was of Shane and Candice together, when I say together I mean TOGETHER, "Where did you get this?" my heart beat quickened, was Jeff telling me he was the stalker.

"There are a few of these, going round the locker rooms, Trish got this one, Lita got another with Shane and Maria," Jeff informed me. "There all over the diva locker room."

I got up and followed him. He was right, around the locker room photo's of Shane and other diva's were all around the walls. Pinned, but there was nothing of me. Marissa walked in. She took a look around, "What…what is this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Jeff get security out here and the police, ask for Detective Will," I told him. "Marissa come with me."

I led her back to my office, she was in tears.

"He cheated on me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, but you were getting a divorce over this weren't you?" I asked.

Marissa shook her head, "It was a fake divorce, so we can get remarried. I wanted a huge wedding, I never got that first time round so we faked it all." She cried.

He had lied to me. Lying scheming bastard, he had tricked me into bed and he had tricked Marissa.

"He can never explain any of this," she cried. I wrapped my hands around her shoulder as she cried.

Chris walked in.

"Not now," I said softly.

Chris nodded, "Just wanted to say Detective Will is arriving in a few minutes and more photo's are appearing in other locker rooms."

"Get Nikki and Andrea on it, get every photo down," I ordered.

He nodded and left.

This night was a disaster. It was nearly the end of RAW. The McMahons were in the ring as the video played.

I waited for Nikki and Andrea to update me.

"Every photo is down," Nikki said.

"And Detective Will is here," Andrea said, the detective following her.

"RAW IS OFF AIR!" The crew man called.

"One minute Detective, sorry we all have to be at ringside, according to Mr. McMahon," I said.

"Mind if I come along?" he asked.

I nodded. Mr. McMahon wanted to thank everyone for coming, we listened to his speech. The lights went dark. The fans were still ringside when on the big screen another video began to play. We all looked.

"What's going on?" Vince demanded.

No one had the answer. The video showed Shane McMahon with a range of different women and the first Screen wrote: THIS MONTH. Oh God, he had been with all these women and then there was the threesome with Melina and Torrie. Again I wasn't in the videos. And the final screen was Shane walking to his car and the explosion. Everyone either gasped or screamed. Then at the hospital, there was a hand in a black glove pulling the plug on the machine and at the end of the film RIP appeared on the screen. The lights went back on.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Stephanie screamed.

The director came at the ramp, "Sir there's no video in the machine, it's like it's gone."

I looked around, every single one of my suspects were around me, so how did one of them play the video and then got rid of it?

X X X X X X

I closed the door on my office. The McMahons had left, it was 2am. The detective found absolutely nothing. This guy was good and that's what scared me because I knew he was in the room. He was in the arena beside me but he managed to do all this but he left me out, he left me out everywhere. Why? Why was he or she trying to protect me?

Chris entered my office, "We need to talk."

"No we don't," I said grabbing my stuff, ready to leave.

"Alicia just stop," he said, "Stop."

I Gave in, I stopped, "What Chris?"

"You told me you loved me that night so why are you running from all of this?" Chris asked.

"I'm not!"

"You are," Chris argued. "Did the stalker get in contact?"

"No, it's nothing like that." I sighed. "Chris I need time, I have so much going on in my head, I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship, not a proper one, not yet. Not that I'm gonna do what I did last time but I need to be alone. I've been going from one relationship to the next without a break, I need…me time."

That did sound convincing right?

Chris nodded, "Fine Alicia, make excuses, don't tell me the truth." Guess I wasn't convincing. "Do what you want! I've had enough! I love you so much that it hurts yet you act like you don't care! Like this doesn't matter! Fine Alicia, have it your way, have your me time!"

He stormed out of the office. I had lost him. His patience had run out. I fell to the floor in tears.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry about the shortness but I needed to be to the point in this! Lol!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	17. By The Pool

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**Chapter 17: **

I left the office that night, with a part of my life missing. Losing Chris hit me. Wouldn't he come around? Even if he did, this stalker, he wouldn't let me. It was going to be a long week.

Chris hadn't come near me all week, he avoided me and I couldn't blame him. I would avoid me too if I could. His last words hit me everyday.

**FLASHBACK**

**Chris nodded, "Fine Alicia, make excuses, don't tell me the truth." Guess I wasn't convincing. "Do what you want! I've had enough! I love you so much that it hurts yet you act like you don't care! Like this doesn't matter! Fine Alicia, have it your way, have your me time!"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He loved me so much that it hurt, I felt the same. It was killing me that he wasn't waiting for me after a meeting or in my hotel room just sleeping or picking me up chick flicks and pizza.

What was in my hotel room, were flowers, every day when I returned to work there were flowers there waiting for me. I wasn't scared, I was so used to them being there.

As for what the stalker did on RAW, there was no sign of anything, the police were all over it, interview after interview with everything. No one knew what was going on. They were looking for the culprit, someone who had a grudge against Shane. Apparently I was only sent the photos because I was the last person to be with him. The police thought the culprit wanted Shane and only Shane, if only they knew. If I handed in the flowers, the other photos and notes, they would think differently…but he'd hurt Chris, I was not planning to do that.

Today was Thursday, I entered my hotel room, it was late past eleven. The flowers were there, and another note as usual: **HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD DAY. **It was the same note as everyday, same red marker, the stalker seemed like…like a normal person sending a friend a bunch of flowers, but he was a killer. He had entered my hotel room, without any one knowing, he was smart.

But who was he? I took Mickie off the list, this was a man, he was jealous of Chris, why would Mickie be jealous of him? No I sat down and grabbed my new laptop that the WWE had gotten me. I tried to forget it and got back to work. My phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

There was no answer.

"Hello," I repeated.

"Alicia," his voice scared me, he must have covered the receiver and disguised his voice, I couldn't recognise it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A friend," he replied.

"You killed Shane! That's not a friend!" I argued. I lowered my voice. "Why?"

"I didn't," he replied.

What? No, what a liar! "And Chris…don't hurt him."

"You don't know him." His voice seemed sure.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" I shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He hung up.

I was in tears. Why was he doing this, why was he trying to turn me against Chris? Because he was obsessed with me. He wanted me and didn't want anyone else to have me. I didn't want that. I sighed. I couldn't work, not know. I checked my email…nothing. I guess he knew my laptop had been taken in. I could have picked it up again, if I wanted to but I said I didn't, they could keep it after all it belonged to the WWE then me.

I put new laptop away, I needed to think. My phone rang again.

"Hello," I said.

"It's Jed McInliar, Shane McMahon's lawyer," he said. "I'm sorry to call you so late but I missed out your name on the list."

"What list?" I asked.

"Shane McMahon left me a letter to give to you, you can pick it up anytime," Jed McInliar said.

"Sure can I pick it up the day after tomorrow?" I asked.

"That'll be fine."

I took the address down and said I'd come by the day after tomorrow. Shane had left me a letter? Why would he do that? Guess I'd find out soon. I left my room and headed to the pool outside. I sat on the chair poolside. I looked at the water. I heard footsteps, suddenly I was scared. Was he here?

"Hey," I heard Dave's voice.

"Hiya," I smiled, trying not to sound shaken.

"What you doing here?" he asked me.

"Thinking," I smiled.

"I come here to do the same thing," Dave sat down. "You just watch the water, and it's like, you wish all your problems just flow away."

"Yea, and then you think all your problems are as deep as the water in the pool!" I replied.

"Yea true," Dave smiled.

We just sat there and watched the water. Jeff Hardy and Johnny Morrison came in.

"What you doing in here?" Johnny asked.

Three of my suspects in one room.

"Thinking," I replied.

"About?" Jeff asked sitting beside me. Johnny sat opposite.

"Everything," Dave answered.

"What you two doing here?" I asked.

"Well Jeff was wondering, we both have a lot on out minds and thought we'd get peace and quiet here," Johnny answered.

"Sorry, but we beat you to it," Dave replied.

We all smiled.

"Shane, thing, it's creepy right?" Jeff asked.

That's good, I didn't have to bring up the subject. Jeff did thou, maybe he's the stalker. Or Johnny or Dave. Yea I was going in circles.

"Really creepy," Johnny replied.

"Have they got any news on that video?" Dave asked me.

"Nope, none, no finger prints or nothing," I replied.

"Weird, guys smart," Jeff said,

"Yea he is, he scares me thou," I admitted. I looked at everyone's face, emotionless, no one changed there expression.

"Yea he is creepy," Johnny admitted.

"And that last shot with the pulling of the plug thing, from Shane's life support," Jeff said.

"He's a murderer," I whispered.

"Yea he is," Jeff said.

"He may be a freak," Dave suggested.

Then it hit me, "Or totally misunderstood."

"What he did was wrong thou," Johnny said.

"Yea but maybe he's…" I started.

"Confused?" The other three chorused.

"Yea I'm slow!" I replied.

"Yea you are," Johnny smiled.

"I can't believe Shane's gone thou," Dave sighed. "Guess we can't do anything about it."

"No we can't." I sighed. I've had enough. "Guys I'm going back up, it's late."

"So am I," Dave and Johnny said at the same time.

"Well I'm not staying here alone!" Jeff sighed.

"Scared?" I joked.

"Petrified," Jeff replied.

"How's Trish?" I asked.

"Acting weird," Jeff replied.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"I think…I dunno," Jeff sighed.

"Maybe she's off you," Dave suggested.

"Doubt it, I'm Jeff Hardy," Jeff grinned.

We all rolled our eyes. Jeff got off first, then Dave.

"See ya," Johnny said as he got off at his floor.

Mine was the next obviously, I entered my room. I turned to the dressing room table, new flowers. White roses. I looked at the card. **TRUST ME.** I sighed, how crazy was this guy? He wasn't misunderstood, he was psychotic.

I sighed as I went to bed, without Chris there.

X X X X X X

The next morning, I was exhausted. I did have a good ten hour sleep how can you be tired after that? Well I guess I'm weird. I sighed, I exited the bedroom, and entered the main area. I was shocked to see six dozen red roses. He had been in my room again. If he wanted to hurt me, he could've, he could have woken me, he could have done anything. Why didn't he do anything? What did he want?

I was confused, and now it was scaring me more, because he had told me not to trust Chris, but who was he? Was he mentally impaired? Was he trying to freak me out? Or was he Chris's enemy, not DX's. Or both!

I showered and changed, I didn't want breakfast, when I opened the door I found Chris there with his hand ready to knock.

"Good timing," he said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, can we talk?" He asked me.

I nodded and let him in.

"You okay?" he asked me. He noticed the flowers, but didn't say anything.

"Yea I am," I replied.

"Stalker been in contact?" he asked.

"Nope he hasn't," I lied.

"Right," he sighed.

"Chris…"

"No Alicia, let me start, I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did. I'm sorry, I really am. I want us, I love you, I want us to try again, if that means a slow relationship then fine." Chris said.

I looked at him? If I forgive him, then I risk his life. If I don't he'll be depressed and could do something stupid, I'll lose the love of my life if I don't forgive him. Why am I saying forgive him, like he's done something? The question is do I give us another chance at the risk of harm?

**A/N: EXAMS ARE OVER! YAY! Well until the next set in a few months lol!**

**Thank you guys for continuously reviewing, and for those of you reading this and not reviewing shame on you! Don't you know reviews are an authors drugs? **

**Lol i guess you can tell that I'm a little bit high:D**

**Veronica**

**xxx **


	18. Letters from Shane

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**Chapter 18:**

"No Alicia, let me start, I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did. I'm sorry, I really am. I want us, I love you, I want us to try again, if that means a slow relationship then fine." Chris said.

I looked at him? If I forgive him, then I risk his life. If I don't he'll be depressed and could do something stupid, I'll lose the love of my life if I don't forgive him. Why am I saying forgive him, like he's done something? The question is do I give us another chance at the risk of harm?

I was standing and so was Chris.

"I dunno," I replied with a sigh.

"Look how about we give us another chance and no one has to know," Chris suggested.

I thought about it, if the stalker didn't know he couldn't hurt Chris and I wouldn't lose him. Chris is smart he probably guessed that the stalker was the reason behind my behaviour and he had thought about it and this was the perfect solution.

"No one can know then, at least not for now," I replied.

Chris nodded, "Does this mean you and me are a 'we'?"

I nodded, he smiled and kissed me deeply.

"I missed these kisses," I admitted.

"Me too," he whispered kissing me again.

"There's something else I missed," I flirted it.

"And what might that be?" Chris asked as we moved towards the bedroom.

"Figure it out," I replied falling on the bed with Chris on top.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied kissing his passionately.

X X X X X X X

I finally emerged from the bedroom, mid afternoon, I had to see Shane's lawyer. I told Chris I would leave first. I didn't tell him that the reason I wanted to leave first was because I suspected that the stalker would follow me. If Chris left he would know. The stalker would know. I didn't want that, no one could know. I couldn't remember the last time my life wasn't complicated. It sucked. I got into the taxi…obsession. That was the only word to describe all this. First Kyle, his obsession with me and who I could see or not. Then Shane, his obsession with my body…with seducing any women. Now the stalker, his obsession with me was far worse then anyone else.

I paid the driver and entered the office. Grand, expensive and snobby office, typical Shane with his typical lawyer. The receptionist told me to wait and after ten minutes the lawyer saw me.

"Miss Michaels?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Mr Shane McMahon told me to give you this, it wasn't intended to be after his death but after his divorce went through," he said in a snobbish tone. Jerk.

"Right," I took the letter.

"That's all." He said.

"Fine," I replied. "Thanks."

I walked out of the office, how rude was that? What ever like I ever needed this lawyer again, I bet Shane paid him millions, and he was probably a rubbish lawyer. I got into another cab. Should I open this now, or later? In the hotel would be a good idea.

I looked out of the window. That feeling, like someone's watching you, I could feel it but I couldn't see no one. The feeling got stronger as I got into the hotel but there was no one around. Was this paranoia? I ran into the elevator and entered my room. More flowers. No note. This all still sent shivers up my spine. I sat down and opened the letter:

_**Alicia, **_

_**You're going to get this once my divorce has gone through. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm writing this, maybe because I'm an evil genius. Truth is Alicia, I tricked you into my bed. You were a good fuck, top ten. I haven't dumped you yet but I will. Your going to find out that your not the only one I've bedded. Like I care, your hurt right? Boo hoo, who cares. The world doesn't revolve around you.**_

_**I don't want you Alicia, I don't need you. See I tricked my wife into a great divorce settlement and she thinks I'm going to remarry her, in her dreams. I get my kids, I get my business and I get any diva I want in my bed, whenever I want. So if you want, we can still meet up, whenever and do what we do best. Don't even pretend to be upset, this was nothing more then sex.**_

_**So what ever you wanna do let me know, and I might agree. Another thing, watch your back, let's just say I've been warned off you by a certain someone, not my fault I got you first. **_

_**Shane **_

What a jerk! I can't believe him, how could he…poor Marissa. He tried to con her. Good riddance! I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad he's dead. He conned everyone, he was a horrible person. And what did he mean watch my back? Did he know my stalker? I looked over at the flowers. Maybe he did. But I don't.

X X X X X X X

Chris was in his room. He had visited Shane's lawyer the previous day but the lawyer had lost his letter. Why on Earth was Shane writing to him? The lawyer had posted the letter to the hotel and Chris was holding it. He ripped open the envelope and read the letter:

**Chris Chris Chris**

**Guess your wondering why the most richest, hottest man on Earth is writing to you? Well I'll tell you why, because I love to win and I love to rub it in.**

**What ever happens between me and Alicia, I had her first. Yea we all know how much you want her, but I had her. I had her lips on mine, her lips, her kiss it's been all over me. Shame huh, you never got her first. Your trying the nice guy act, no Alicia wanted a man, a real man to take control and that was me. Not you. **

**My divorce has gone thorough, I probably will get to fuck Alicia whenever and wherever I want and there's nothing you can do about it.**

**Shane**

Chris had read this letter before, he had seen it that day in the office two days before Shane had tried to…Chris scrunched up the letter. He couldn't help wonder if Chris hadn't died then…would Alicia be with him? He didn't want to admit it but this letter had opened that can of worms. It was eating away at him.

X X X X X X

I took a long hot bath, I needed to take my mind off everything. My phone began to ring. No number. It was him.

"Hello," I said softly. Maybe I could get him to talk.

"Calmed down?" He asked.

"Yea," I replied. "How are you getting into my room?"

He remained silent.

"Fine," I replied.

"I'm glad your not with Chris, your better off without him."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's better you don't know. Your better off without Shane as well."

"Yea realised that," I replied. "Stop following me."

"Someone needs to protect you."

"I can look after myself."

"No you can't. Not when you don't know what you're up against."

"Just leave me alone, I can look after myself!" I shouted.

"Try one week without me," he said, "Then you'll beg for me to be back."

He hung up. Sorry but did I hear that right? One week, freedom. Maybe after this week, I can get rid of him.

I got out of the bath and changed. There was a knock on the door. I walked and opened it.

"Ally," Shawn hugged me tightly.

"Uncle Shawn," I smiled. He looked sad. "You okay?"

He came in, "Yea, you?"

"Yea."

"Look I need to go back home, Rebecca, seems scared, a pregnancy scare and stuff," Shawn didn't go into detail.

I nodded. "I get it."

"Yea so are you going to be okay with out me?"

I nodded, "Uncle Shawn go, Becca needs you, I'm fine. I'm grown up."

Uncle Shawn hugged me tightly, before leaving. Of course I'd be fine, wouldn't I?

What I didn't know was the next week, were crucial for me, not only would secrets be exposed but this week would lead to my stalker being exposed………

**A/N: Right guys, here is the next chapter, and trust me it will get better. The fic is reaching its climax and therefore the ending, but don't worry its not tooooo soon. **

**See I was thinking the next few chapters, I'm going to dedicate each chapter to a day of the week, so we defiantly have seven chapters left and then two or three after it unless I change my mind looooool!**

**Anyways guys thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing! **

**Veronica**

**xxx **


	19. Gathering The Evidence

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**Chapter 19:**

MONDAY

I wondered whether I should show Marissa the letter, would she hate me, would she believe me? Didn't she need to know? Shane was gone, Marissa had inherited everything and she had her kids, did they need the memory of their father ruined more then it already was? No, no child should have that. No I don't need to tell her.

I sighed as I got out of bed. I entered the living area of the suite. No flowers. My week had begun. He was leaving me alone. I grinned as I phoned Chris and asked him to come over.

I pulled him through the door and pushed him into a heated kiss.

He pulled back, "Baby, are you ok?"

I grinned, "Yea."

He shrugged and kissed me again, let's say we were going to have the perfect morning.

X X X X X X

Chris had to leave by late afternoon. It was 3pm and I had to be at the arena in an hour. A GM's work is never done! I grinned as I walked into the arena an hour later, no following. No weird feeling of someone watching you, no footsteps, no black car following you, nothing at all. So the stalker, or what ever he was, was true to his word. Is that right? Was a stalker meant to be true to his words? Maybe he was still watching me.

"Alicia," Andrea waved her hand in front of me.

"Sorry Andrea I turned out," I smiled as I fixed myself behind the desk.

"It's fine, I was just saying Snitsky and Kane are here about their upcoming storyline here on RAW," she smiled.

"Ok send them in," I said. "By the way how are things with Cody?"

"Better then ever," she grinned before she opened my office door and let Kane and Snitsky in.

"Afternoon," I smiled. "Please sit."

They both sat down.

"So RAW for both of you then," I looked over the paperwork. "I told you I would put you in a good storyline and a chance at gold."

"Gold?" Kane repeated.

"Tag team gold for the two of you and Kane, well you'll be holding the WWE title in a few months time," I smiled.

He smiled.

"But right now I want you to just focus on being a tag team. Tonight Kane will make his reappearance on RAW, JBL and Kennedy have been teaming up for weeks. Last week they attacked Snitksy, and today he will come out and surprise surprise Kane will be his partner, see Kane has a history with JBL. So that's tonight, rivalry will build, no way out you get the titles."

"I like it," Kane smiled.

"Thought you would," I replied. "You like the idea?" I asked Snitsky.

He nodded. Had he stopped talking to me, okay to be fair he only said one word but still that is something?

Kane was out of the door first, then Snitsky turned around and faced me, "Thanks." And he was out of the door.

Two words, wow. I smiled. No I hadn't forgotten that the two of them were suspects. I was keeping all of my suspects close, well other then Umaga because no way did I want him near me. I had actually crossed him off the list because he was back at home, ill.

The door burst open.

"This is outrageous!" Santino shouted.

"What is?" I rolled my eyes. Wasn't his move to Smackdown coming up?

"I HAVE TO LOSE MARIA AND THEN LEAVE RAW?" He shouted.

"Well yea, Maria will be staying on RAW," I replied. "Look the move to Smackdown is temporary and plus you'll get a chance to win a title."

"I lose Maria to JOHN FUCKING CENA!" He shouted.

"Calm down Santino or get out!" I said sternly.

"MAKE ME GET OUT THEN!" he screamed. What a big baby.

The door opened, Chris Masters entered, "Leave Marello now!"

Santino looked at him, "I hate you Michaels."

I rolled my eyes again as he left. I looked at Chris Masters, I was meeting another suspect. Yet he looked familiar.

"Thanks," I smiled. "We haven't met before have we?"

"Yea we have, at Shawn's party a year ago."

I tried to remember the night

**- FLASHBACK – **

**I had broken up with Kyle again, who cares. I didn't need him did I. I looked around at everyone at the party, most were WWE superstars. This was a party to celebrate the return of DX. I grinned. I loved DX, sure before the party there were a few Anti-Dxers who had to be removed by security but I didn't know any of them. **

**X X X X X X **

"**Who is that?" Chris Masters asked.**

"**That's Shawn's niece Alicia," Hunter replied grabbing a beer. "I suggest you stay away from her, she's in an on and off relationship."**

"**She on or off now?"**

"**Off but Shawn would kill you mate."**

"**Fine I'll stay away," Chris Masters sighed.**

**X X X X X X**

"**Hey Alicia," Trish smiled as she hugged me. **

"**Hiya, how are you?"**

"**Good thanks, you?"**

"**Been better," I admitted.**

"**Well you know what you need is to get wasted!" Trish smirked handing me a drink.**

**I grinned, why not? One drink led to another which led to another and … well you get my drift. I was soooo close to being wasted. **

"**Hey I'm Chris," Masters smirked at me, by the looks of it he had had a lot to drink. **

"**Ally," I grinned. "Wanna dance Chrisss?" I asked.**

**He led me to the dance floor. **

"**Shawn's niece right?" he asked.**

**I nodded, "You're what? Let me guess a wrestler!"**

"**Wow beauty and brains!" he smirked as we danced closer.**

"**For a wrestler your pretty hot!" I admitted.**

"**Thanks," he smirked. "Don't you think wrestlers are hot?"**

"**Some are, but then there's Regal, Eugene…and people."**

**He grinned at me. I don't know what possessed me but I tiptoed and kissed him. He kissed me back and soon his tongue entered my mouth. I realised what I was doing, I pulled back, "I…I gotta go."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yea I remember now," I blushed.

"Hot kiss huh?" he asked.

I blushed again, "No comment."

He laughed, "Well I better go, take care Ally."

I watched him leave. Yea it was a hot kiss, way way way hot. Yet it was a kiss and I was with Chris Jericho not Chris Masters. Chris made me happy, waking up beside him, talking to me. I knew this week would be great. I opened my laptop, an email from him, too good to be true, him leaving me alone, I opened it…

**I will leave you alone but if you need me just reply to this email. **

What? If I needed him, why on Earth would I need him? He was mental, completely and utterly mental. RAW had begun. I watched the monitor, watching every moment of RAW, I didn't know what I was looking for but I was looking. I had a week without the stalker, wouldn't this be the perfect time to figure out who the stalker is? Without him watching. So I watched all my suspects in their matches, I didn't know what I wanted to see.

Jeff was hyper active in his match, probably because him and Trish sorted their problems out. Snitsky out there was great, so was Kane actually they made a great team. Dave had to suffer a loss this week, Johnny was rusty today served him right for not keeping up with the training. Randy was cocky as ever on RAW, Masters well he was great tonight, I had to admit he was extraordinary out there. Chris Jericho however wasn't, my other half so to speak, wasn't holding his own, like something was on his mind.

X X X X X X

Chris was angry at himself when he came backstage. _Shane is dead, defiantly dead so why am I worried about loosing Ally? Why am I thinking about her and him? Just stop it Chris! She's mine, she's with me, leave the past where it is. That letter, why did I get that letter? Why is all that in my head? Chris chill…_

X X X X X X X X

I told Chris that I couldn't meet him tonight. I was serious about finding the stalker. I compiled the evidence in front of me, the detectives had left copies of Shane and Me in that photo and also the photo of the explosion. Then there was the tape of RAW, the letters from Shane, the notes from the flowers, the emails, the photo of Chris's face crossed off and an image of anti DX sign.

I was always fascinated by colours, the DX sign is green, nature, calm. The stalker used red. Why red? Red meant emotionally intense, red stimulated faster heartbeat and breather but it also means love. Yet red is also the colour of red and can mean fear. Then it hit me, red can be seen as the opposite colour to red, was the stalker saying he wasn't like DX, he wasn't the fun, carefree immature person DX represented, but instead he was serious, mature and someone to fear?

I looked at his handwriting on the cards from the flowers. He wrote in block capitals, each letter was clear like this wasn't his handwriting he just didn't want to be found. He was to the point in every message.

The anti Chris photos I didn't understand. His writing changed in this, like he was rushing. The pictures though, were like perfect. Like a professional had taken them. They were clear and zoomed in perfectly, not a single red eye, nothing. Like professional people were hired. This guy was rich then if he could hire professional photographers. Did he hire professional killers too?

The stalker had said: **"You don't know him." His voice seemed sure.**

Was there a secret there? That I didn't know of, or was he playing mind games. Why was he doing this? Chris doesn't know him, that much is for sure but he is someone who knows Chris, so maybe I should list Chris's enemies as well. I know Masters is one, well sort of. I sighed, I picked up another card from one of the flowers: **TRUST ME.** More mind games, he had said he wanted to protect me, but from what, why did he want me to trust him? The more I looked into all this the more unanswered questions I got back.

I looked at Shane's letter:

_**Another thing, watch your back, let's just say I've been warned off you by a certain someone, not my fault I got you first.**_

What did that mean? Was someone after me, did Shane knew more then he let on. Who was this person? Who warned him? Maybe it was Chris, but Chris wasn't violent, was it the stalker? Who was the stalker? Shane did know something, he must have that's why his life was taken. But what was this big secret? How many secrets are there in this whole thing?

I moved on to the pictures of me and Shane, I also had a copy of all the photos that were posted around RAW but I didn't look at them. The one of Shane and me were black and white, not like the other photos of me and Chris. I picked up that picture and compared them. The second was professional but the one of me and Shane wasn't professional, black and white a bit fuzzy…a CCTV picture. I bet the police had worked that out. So he never followed me, he just found that picture. But Shane never kept CCTV in his office only by the door. It hit me, Shane was a bastard. I looked at the pictures of Shane and his many women, most were in his office, some were coloured, some weren't, most were CCTV pictures. So that's how the stalker got half of these. The others were professional and in colour. How did he get these pictures?

I sighed, so Shane had kept a camera to record himself. Maybe there was one in his bedroom too. I had a headache. I got up. It was 2am, I searched for my phone. I looked through my handbag. Great it was in my rental. I grabbed my car keys and entered the elevator. I met Randy on the eighth floor he was heading to the fourth.

"Going to see Nikki?" I asked him.

"Yep, bit late but love doesn't have a time limit," he grinned.

I laughed.

I said goodbye to him and when he had left, I entered the hotel parking lot. I walked over to the car, was I hearing foot steps? I ran to my car and grabbed my phone. They were defiantly footsteps. I sped up, I looked around yet no one, I walked faster and faster until I was back in the hotel. I didn't realise I was panting and my breathing had intensified. I ran into my room, closed the door and locked it. There were no flowers nothing and for some reason I felt un easy because for some weird reason I knew that someone was following me but I was sure, I was a hundred percent sure it wasn't the stalker…

**A/N: Hey guys I am a bit ill so I don't defo know when the next chapter will be up. Hopfuli not too long. Your reviews inspire me to right! So review and I will try and update!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	20. Gun Shot

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**Chapter 20:**

TUESDAY:

I entered the hotel parking lot. I walked over to the car, was I hearing foot steps? I ran to my car and grabbed my phone. They were defiantly footsteps. I sped up, I looked around yet no one, I walked faster and faster until I was back in the hotel. I didn't realise I was panting and my breathing had intensified. I ran into my room, closed the door and locked it. There were no flowers nothing and for some reason I felt un easy because for some weird reason I knew that someone was following me but I was sure, I was a hundred percent sure it wasn't the stalker…

It was the early hours of Tuesday, an hour after midnight, why did I go to the parking lot at this time? Had I lost my mind, obviously anyone could have been there, a mugger, a guy with a gun. Alicia chill, chill, but it wasn't the stalker, that I knew. When someone has followed you around for ages, you know what their eyes feel like, what their steps sound like, but this wasn't him. This was someone else, maybe it was someone random, maybe the stalker hired someone. What if he had hired someone, then what? I mean I guess he isn't going against his word but…I headed straight to my laptop and opened up the email, do I reply, do I ask for his help, do I ask him if it was him following me, do I? What if I did email and it wasn't him, then what? Would he come back and become obsessive again. I turned off the Mac laptop. I sighed, no I don't reply, I can't afford for this stalker to come back, I didn't want that. I couldn't have that. Do I ask Chris to come over? I looked at the clock, 1.15. No he'd be worried. I was alone.

I grabbed my phone, a message from Shawn, turned out Rebecca was pregnant and mum was visiting friends in Hong Kong. Great Shawn was hours away and mum was on the other side of the word, who did I have? I had Chris, I craved him right now, I really wanted him beside me. I wanted someone……but I couldn't, I couldn't let anyone worry about me. I've made everyone worry enough about me with Kyle and then Shane, why do I make stupid mistakes.

I got into bed, and waited to face Tuesday morning.

X X X X X X X

I was up early and not out of choice, there was a knock on my door. I grabbed my robe and placed it around my body, before I opened the door, half asleep. I see Chris in front of me grinning.

"It's early," I whisper as I open the door to let him in.

"It's noon," was Chris's reply.

I looked over at the clock, yea it was noon.

"I couldn't sleep last night," I admitted, I had tossed and turned half the night and finally fell asleep.

"Why? You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yea I'm fine, just Shawn going and all."

"Why did Shawn leave?"

"Family stuff," I admitted, "Your asking too many questions, can I go back to bed."

"That's not a bad idea at all," he smirked as he grabbed me.

I pushed him away, "Chris I love you but go away."

He laughed, "Fine, I'll be back at 3, for lunch or breakfast."

I nodded, as I saw him out. No I wasn't going to get back into bed. It was hard enough to fall asleep last night. I grabbed a shower and changed my clothes. Chris would be back at 3, so I had three hours, three hours for what, I asked myself.

I froze, I wasn't supercop, I didn't know where to look for clues about my stalker, there were no flowers, like yesterday. No nothing, not even an email. I sighed, what did I want an email? I guess I was used to someone watching over me, to a point where I wasn't afraid of him, but then I remembered he was a crazy psycho who had killed. Yea downer huh?

Wait, I'm moaning that this stalker is obsessed with me, but it looks like I'm obsessed with him. I got a week off from him so why am I filling up the week with him. I texted Chris and decided to meet him for breakfast, well lunch. I was going to enjoy the day with my man. No more paranoia, no more obsession.

I met Chris in the restaurant downstairs, we decided on lunch. I smiled at him, we were still keeping our relationship a secret, so I couldn't kiss him. I sat opposite him.

"I thought you wanted to sleep," Chris said once we had ordered.

"Yea I did and then I didn't," I replied.

He laughed, "Your cute, that's the only reason I jump when you click your fingers."

I smirked, "You're whipped."

"I ain't complaining about it."

The food arrived, our conversation was light. He treated me like a goddess. Isn't that what I wanted in a man? So why did I feel…weird? I can't define this feeling, maybe because I didn't know what this feeling was.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine, just…I dunno," I admitted. Relationships are about communication, so here goes.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yea," I replied.

Chris looked at my face, "Well?"

"I'm thinking," I replied, he was pushy.

He didn't smile, nothing, he just waited. Was he so scared for me? If I told him everything about the stalker would he be more scared for me. I could see on his face, he was worried about me.

"You're worrying so much for me," I said.

"I love you, the thought of you getting hurt…it scares me so much."

"I know it does, I need you Chris, every day of my life and I don't want secrets."

He nodded.

"The reason I wanted us to be a secret was because of this stalker, who didn't want me with you, I pushed you away I shouldn't have but I did…incase what he did to Shane he does to you." I whispered the last part.

Chris held my hand and looked into my eyes, "That is not happening, he won't hurt me, you have to stop worrying about me…"

"Yea but Shane…"

"Shane had enemies, it could be anyone."

"It wasn't anyone, it's the same guy that sent me photos, left me flowers, it's him."

"And has be bugged you lately?"

I didn't tell him about the week of freedom. "No."

"Then leave it, let's enjoy now, forget everything except that I love you and your all that I want. You know worrying will give you wrinkles."

I laughed, he was a complete idiot. Stop fretting. Didn't I say I wasn't going to be obsessed with the stalker? Let it go Alicia, let it go. I did just that. I spent the afternoon watching a film with Chris in his hotel room. It was fun, doing nothing, just hanging about, making out, yea you know couple stuff.

"Today was so much fun," I hugged him.

"So why exactly are you leaving?" he kissed the top of my head.

"Because I do need to do some work," I smiled. "I have to be at Smackdown taping this evening."

"Isn't ECW now?" Chris asked.

"After the taping," I replied.

Chris kissed me lightly, "You can come back here after."

"I'll think about it," I replied.

I said goodbye and headed down to the lobby. Stephanie caught up with me, "Alicia."

"Hey Steph are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yea I'm fine. Listen Alicia, we're not going to do the RAW invasion storyline this week but in two, three weeks."

"Oh so I'm not needed tonight?"

"No, sorry if I ruined your evening," Steph apologised.

"It's fine," I said goodbye to him. I was in the elevator, the doors were closing when Chris Masters entered.

"Hiya," he smiled.

"Hey," I replied. Should I go to Chris Jericho's room or mine? I spent the day with Chris so me time?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chris asked.

"Sorry, I was in my own world." I replied.

"Problems?"

"Opposite actually," I smiled

He smirked, "Right."

"Penny for yours?"

"Well, I'm actually really bored, nothing in life right now other then wrestling and creepy stalker girls."

"Creepy stalker girls?" I asked.

"Yea you know the ones, the ones that'll send you their knickers in the post, follow you around blah blah," he rolled his eyes.

"Like Groupies, I swear most of the guys bed them girls."

He grinned, "I am not that type of guy."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure your not."

"I'm not, you should try me," he grinned.

I laughed.

"My floor, sure you don't wanna join me?"

"I'll pass," I smiled as he left.

Chris Masters was sweet, maybe I had a thing for Chris's'. He got out at his floor. I was alone and I suddenly felt panicky. I ran to my room. What was wrong with me? Why was I panicking like this? I fell onto my bed. Why am I so scared when I'm alone?

This week was never going to end. This week was taking so long. Why am I so scared? That's when I heard it, BANG. A gunshot.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm falling behind I know, I should have updated yesterday but yea ill lool.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter, now I'm not too sure if I'm going to complete this chapter per day of the week (did that make sense?) I'm not sure, only when I write the next few chapters will I know. Lol and then you will too!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	21. Blonde on the Plane

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**Chapter 21**

Wednesday…

This week was never going to end. This week was taking so long. Why am I so scared? That's when I heard it, BANG. A gunshot. It was midnight, I ran out of the room, so did a few others from other rooms. It was so loud.

"What's going on?" a middle aged business woman asked.

"No clue," I replied, my voice wasn't shaking, that was a good thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen please remain calm, it was a fake gunshot," one of the managers said, "It was a few kids messing around, not a real gun, please return your rooms and I am so sorry for the inconvenience you will be compensated."

Relief filled through my body. No gun shot. No one was dead. Did I think it was my stalker? Did I think he killed again? No. He wouldn't kill again.

Why was I so sure?

Who was he?

Why am I trusting him all of a sudden? And there was no shot? It sounded real, are the managers lying?

There was knock on the door, it was Mickie, I let her in.

"Did you hear that noise?"

I nodded, "Yea they said it was kids playing."

"It felt real," Mickie said.

I asked her to sit, she was waiting for her room mate Candice to finish with her 'friend'. She was on the top floor looking for one of the girls, but everyone seemed busy or asleep, considering it was midnight.

"You know I can not room with you Candice next week if you prefer not to," I said handing her a drink.

"Yea but there's no one else really," Mickie sighed.

"You can go for your own room once your women's champion again," I said.

"When will that be?" Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Sooner then you think," I smiled, "The title will be yours next month."

"Oh my God really!" She grinned.

"Yea but I never told you ok, you'll find out Monday before RAW at your meeting with Stephanie," I told her. I had been getting along with Mickie.

Mickie's phone beeped. "That's my cue that I can return."

"Cool."

"Thanks for the company Alicia," Mickie smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow probably."

I nodded, "Yea you will. See ya."

I smiled, then the memory of the gun shot hit me again. Someone had shot the gun, at the bottom of my heart I knew I had heard a real gun shot yet the hotel staff had covered it up. I grabbed a jacket as I walked along the top floor. I walked past each room slowly, no room gave me any suspicion. There was a stag room on the floor. I stood by the door.

"Did he shoot someone?" a woman asked.

"No," a man replied. "A practise shot apparently."

"What was he thinking?" the woman said angrily.

"He was thinking his family is influential and he can do what he likes. He has apologised."

"Yea but does everyone believe our reason?"

"Yea everyone."

"Including Alicia Michaels, she is the one he seems to be concerned with."

"Yea she believes it," The man said.

I heard shuffling, I was wearing pumps so I silently ran to my room. No one had seen me but they knew me. I was scared. An understatement I know. I was petrified. They knew my name. There was a shot. They knew my name. Someone was here. They knew my name. He, they said he. I felt my heart race. Who was he? Was he the stalker? Am I safe? He…he…who was he…someone influential.

My insides were screaming, my heart was racing, I was afraid. Literally afraid and literally shaking. The plane was leaving in a few hours. I had time to sleep. I wanted to get out of this state, I needed to leave. I packed my bags as fast as I could, I don't care, I would spend more time at the airport, I didn't wanna be here. I wasn't safe. I wasn't safe. I wasn't safe. There was a guy with a gun, in the hotel, a few rooms away. He could be watching me. Oh dear lord. Oh god. I was breathing deeply when I checked out.

I grabbed the first cab I could find. I turned around, there was no one there watching. No one. At the airport I had a three hour wait till the check in. I didn't have much to do. I probably would be the only one on this plane from WWE, most were checked in tomorrow. I was to make sure all the rooms were booked blah blah blah.

I walked around the airport shops. There was this little clothes shop. I smiled at the woman and entered the shop. There were some cute tops, I bought another jacket, a dark one. I left the shop. Should I buy a spray or something? Do I need to protect myself? I was being silly. I had the distinct fear that I was being followed but there was no one there. I was shaking.

"Are you okay dear?" a middle aged blonde woman asked me.

"I'm fine thanks," I replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" she seemed concerned.

"Yea I am," I lied.

She nodded and walked away.

Truth was I wasn't fine. Would you be? If you had just heard what I did in the hotel, if you thought you were followed. I had more time to kill. I sighed. I grabbed my laptop bag, I switched it on. A few games would take my mind off things. I did, I played games but my mind wondered to my mail. His email was still in there. The email that if I needed him I just had to reply to his email. My stalker's email. I had to email him, I had to ask if it was him. I started to write it:

**I don't need you but I need to know, was it you in the hotel? Was it you who made that shot?**

Do I hit send? My hand was over the mouse button, the cursor was over the send icon. Without realising it, I hit the mouse button. Oh fuck, I sent it. Oh damn, I shouldn't have sent it. What if it was him? What if…oh damn.

It was time to check in. I waited until it was time to get on the plane, and now time flew by. I boarded the plane. First class was full. I sat next to a teenage girl who looked like a spoilt princess. She had bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and her clothes were the latest to hit the fashion market.

I sat beside her, I was in jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket.

"I hate flying," she moaned to me. "I'm Louise by the way."

"Alicia," I smiled. "I'm used to flying."

"Oh?" she wondered.

"Yea it comes with the job, I travel a lot."

"What do you do?" she asked but I didn't think she cared much.

"I'm the general manger at RAW with the WWE which is world wrestling entertainment," I replied.

"Oh my little brother loves that, I'm not a huge fan," she said.

"So what do you do? Still at school?"

"I start college next year but I don't see the point, my dad is like super rich, he owns his own software company, I get to be vice president on my 21st, so is there really a point of me studying and wasting my time?"

"Well how are you going to run the company if you don't learn business?" I asked her.

"My older brother would do all that, I dunno," she shrugged. "I have my own issues."

Like what colour to paint your nails, "Tell me about it." I didn't mean that as an invitation, it's a saying, apparently miss rich didn't know that.

"Well I just got out of this relationship with this guy, all he wanted was my money, I came here to see him as well, then I find out he's a lying cheatbag and he was using me, so I leave and he's all like no you can't leave me. I'm like I'm Louise Evans I do what I want when I want. Freak. Let's hope he doesn't become a stalker, daddy would noooottt like that."

I looked at her, she was really pretty, yet she did seem a little scared that she was alone, I guess that's why she's being friendly.

"Well I have a stalker," I admitted. Maybe it'll help to talk to a stranger even if it's Queen Barbie.

"Wow, what's he do?"

Well I wasn't going to say murder was I? "He hurts people, he calls me, leaves me flowers in my hotel room, emails me, takes photos, it's freaky."

"What are the police doing about it?"

"Nothing, there examining evidence apparently."

"Don't you get scared?"

"I'm petrified, there's nothing I can do. That's why I got on this plane quickly, to leave him behind."

"Man that's fucked up. You should keep pepper spray on you, and be around people," she advised.

That was good advice, "Yea true, I'm sick of being scared and my boyfriend, well the stalker said I can't date him or he'll hurt my boyfriend so that's a problem and we're mates," I lied. "But he won't listen, it isn't important."

"Men," she replied. "They won't listen or care much."

I laughed. She was a funny girl. The rest of the flight was of light conversation. I judged her too soon, it seemed she pretended to be a fake blonde so people wouldn't get close to her. Turned out she didn't come from a close family and didn't want anyone to get close to her especially after what happened with her boyfriend, so she pretended to be Queen Barbie like most rich girls are.

I gave her my number before I checked into the hotel. Every superstar was booked in to the hotel so I headed to my suite. I was away from him, so I thought. I turned on my laptop, a reply: **It wasn't me. **What? He had to be lying. Why was he doing this? Why the mind games. Wednesday was close to over, and it all seemed like a blur. What was this stalker doing? How crazy was he? Did he want me to go crazy?

**A/N: Yes I know a bit shorter but yea lol! I can't believe this fic is nearly over! A few more chapters left and I'm trying my best to write them up as soon as I can! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	22. Clubbing

**Obsession**

**Starring:** Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**Chapter 22:**

**Thursday: **

I woke up with my head aching, and the thought that it was all a dream but it wasn't. This was my life. I had an urge to call Chris but he was probably at the airport now, he probably wasn't even on the plane yet. I had to face this day on my own. He would be here by the evening. How bad could it be? I was already up and sitting by the window. No emails, no flowers, no nothing again today. Yet yesterdays email was still in my head. What was happening? I needed a day off, I needed to cheer my self up.

I called up Nikki and Andrea if they felt like a girls day out, they agreed. I met them in the lobby.

"Hey," I smiled at them.

"Hey," the chorused.

"So what we doing?" Andrea asked.

"Well girls day means first shopping!" Nikki grinned.

I smiled, "Shopping it is. I need new things."

"When do we need a reason to shop?" Nikki asked.

"True," I agreed.

"You should buy red, its perfect for you!" Andrea said to me.

I laughed, "Red is my favourite colour."

"So when did you get here?" Andrea asked.

"Last night," I answered. "You?"

"A few hours ago," Andrea answered.

"And here we are shopping!" Nikki laughed.

"So how many came with you?" I asked.

"A few RAW superstars, the other half are not going to be here till tomorrow," Nikki said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Plane is delayed or something," Andrea answered.

My heart sank, no Chris till tomorrow evening at this rate! Why was the plane so delayed. I sighed.

"You okay?" Andrea asked me as we entered the shopping centre.

"Yea I'm fine," I replied.

"I think you're a bit down," Andrea said. "We should go clubbing tonight, it'd be so much fun!"

"Yea it'd be great!" Nikki added.

"I don't have the heart to turn them down," I smiled. "Great so we need to buy outfits for tonight!"

"Go for red dress," Andrea pushed me.

I laughed, she was funny. "Fine red it is, nothing skanky though!"

We shopped, ate, drank, it was fun, a fun day out and that night we were in my room getting ready.

"Is this skanky?" I asked, as I put on the short strapless dress which stuck to my body like glue. I put on the red heeled shoes.

"Not as much as Nikki does," Andrea said.

"Shut up!" Nikki laughed.

Nikki was wearing a light blue dress, it was tighter then mine, it had thin straps but she looked great. Andrea wore a black mini skirt, and a pink halter neck top. Yea we all looked good, the stalker had been out of my mind all day and you know what tonight he was not on mind!

"Are we going or what?" Nikki asked as Andrea clipped her hair up.

"Come on," Andrea said as we headed downstairs to the lobby.

We were giggling and smiling and clubbing on a Thursday night, that was fun, like normal people do.

"So, you and Chris are off huh?" Andrea asked as we sat in the cab.

"Yea," I lied, I couldn't afford for the stalker to find out some how.

"That sucks and you were cute together!" Nikki sighed. "Well we can find you a guy tonight."

"I don't want another relationship," I said.

"Who said relationship?" Nikki asked. "I said another guy!"

Me and Andrea laughed.

"Nikki how does Randy put up with you?" I asked.

"I wish I knew!" Nikki laughed.

"Where's Cody tonight?" I asked.

"He and some of the guys are going out tonight," Andrea replied.

"Stop pouting," Nikki ordered her.

"I can't help it!" Andrea glared at me, "She mentioned him!"

I laughed, "Big baby."

"Am not!" Andrea pouted.

We got out at the club, laughing and giggling. There wasn't much of a line.

"Drinks!" Nikki smirked as we made our way to the bar.

"Hello ladies," a male voice asked. We all turned to him. He wasn't all that good looking, dark hair and eyes but he had a killer smile.

"Can I buy you girls a drink?" he asked.

"Buy her a drink," Nikki pushed me forward, "Andrea and I are dancing!"

"What?" I asked but they were running away.

"Guess it's just you and me darling," he smirked, "I'm Leon and you beautiful are?"

"Alicia."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Oh dear lord why me? Why me? I needed to go, get away from him.

"So how about I bring you a drink?" He asked.

"Um, no I'm fine Leon," I replied.

"So basically not interested?" he said.

"Sorry I just…sorry."

"It's fine," he smiled. "A drink though?"

"Its fine, I'm going to join the girls!" I waved at him. I pinched Nikki, "Evil bitch!"

"Love you too babe," she grinned.

"He was so boring!" I said to him, hitting her.

"Well well well look who it is," Chris Masters said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well the guys and I came here for fun," he pointed to a booth.

"Cody!" Andrea laughed as she ran across the dance floor.

"They are too lovey dovey!" Nikki said as we slowly walked over to them.

She sat beside Randy and kissed him. I sat beside her.

"Right I am still bored!" Dave sighed.

"Well make out with Alicia," Nikki waved.

"Woman why are you throwing every guy my way?" I asked.

"Because men are fun," she smirked.

I laughed.

Cody dropped his bottle, it began to spin and stopped at Nikki.

"That means you have to kiss Nikki," I smirked.

"Oi, no!" Randy argued.

"We're not teenagers!" Nikki added.

"Yea but its something to do," Dave smirked.

"You do know there are only three girls here," Johnny Morrison said.

"Yea so if a guy spins it and lands on another guy we go for truth," Andrea said.

"And guy and girl must kiss!" Nikki added.

"Thought you weren't keen on the idea," I added.

"Fine go outside and kiss and come back," Nikki said.

"And as for more girls, there are some!" He pointed to a bunch of WWE divas walked in.

"Oi over here!" Jeff called.

Trish grinned as she walked over to Jeff, "What you doing here?"

"Guys night," he replied kissing her.

"There you go, everyone sit girl guy then if we're actually going to do this," Randy sighed.

The divas looked confused, Dave explained to them, after much debate everyone sat down.

"So I get to spin huh?" Masters smirked, looking at my face. He spun the bottle. Melina. "Well well Melina, where do you wanna make out?"

"Outside was the deal right or somewhere not here?" Melina asked. She was not going to kiss him, no way.

They went off.

"We're not waiting for them," Dave said as he spun. It missed me and landed on Randy.

"I am not kissing him!" Dave said.

"Spin again," Randy replied.

He did, Lita, ooo, "Um…"

"Spin again," Randy said again.

He did, Lillian, "Come on babe let's go."

"Finally maybe they'll hook up!" Trish said after they left.

We drank a few more rounds. Johnny's turn. I knew it would land on me. Well Johnny's better then Masters, he was on it tonight that's for sure.

"Finally!" Nikki said.

I looked at her, "Yea yea doesn't mean I'm marrying the guy."

"I haven't even popped the question yet!" Johnny laughed as we headed outside.

"You do know the point of going outside is not to kiss," I said.

"Yea I do but no one told them," he pointed to Dave and Lillian.

I laughed. They heard us.

"So you two huh?" Dave asked.

"Kiss her then," Lillian smirked.

"We already did," Morrison lied.

"Liars!" Dave smirked. "Go on or you know the consequence, no kissing and then you'll get to run around stark naked."

I looked at Johnny, a kiss wouldn't hurt.

He leaned in, Dave and Lillian were already walking away when Johnny's lips touched mine. It was meant to be a light kiss, a really light one but his tongue was fighting, I opened my mouth wider and let his tongue enter. Man he knew what he was doing…I pulled back.

"Um wow," I smiled, lighten the atmosphere.

"Yea wow," Johnny smiled. "Fun game huh?"

We laughed.

"Yea just a fun game," I giggled as we headed back into the club.

It was just a kiss. Then I felt it, the eyes on me. He was here watching me…but was it the stalker or the other stalker, or were they one. I suddenly felt dizzy…

**A/N: Here you go another chapter!**

**Right guys I am so sorry for the lack of updates but coursework and project deadlines are coming up and v.day just went! Lol. Hopfully I can update more in the coming week! **

**I think there are no more then five chapters left:D**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Veronica **

**xxxx**


	23. Lunch and Dinner

Obsession

Starring: Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**Chapter 23:**

**Friday:**

I didn't see anyone else at the club last night. I sighed, I was petrified. Someone was following me, and I needed to know who. I needed to know who was my stalker. I sent my stalker another email: **I need you, meet me at the Red Diner at 7. **

The Red Diner was never busy, it had one girl working there with barely any customers, at night especially Friday night, there was only ever one customer there from what I heard.

My head was buzzing, it was noon, there were hours ago, I was surprised when the reply came instantly and it was a yes. I smiled, tonight I was going to meet my stalker. Tonight everything would end. My mind wondered to last night.

I was so drunk, today I have got the mother of all hangovers, why did I kiss Johnny? I sighed, I was out of it but does a kiss count as cheating? It was a game, it was just a game, everyone was making out with someone, I didn't cheat. I didn't. That's not me.

Chris. How many times do I have to hurt him but it was just a kiss not like Shane. Nothing like Shane. I don't deserve Chris, I don't. I love him though. Who would have thought that after Kyle I would find love again? Chris gave me a reason to live, a reason to keep going, a reason to breathe. He is my world, my rock, he's there when I need him. He stood by me, he helped me time and time again asking for nothing and I fell in love with him. I love him with everything I have so why do I hurt him? Do I have a psychological problem?

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I sighed, I opened the door.

"Miss me?" Chris smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Chris," I whispered in between the kisses. He closed the door behind us when we entered the room.

"You okay?" he asked as he held me.

"Hangover," I admitted.

"Went partying without me?" Chris asked.

"Sorry," I replied.

Chris smiled, "I was joking Allie."

"Oh," I kissed him softly, the way he made me feel was unbelievable, made me feel weak at the knees.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I grinned. "I missed you."

"Me too," he said leading to the bedroom.

X X X X X X

We emerged two hours later. What did I do when I didn't have Chris in my life?

He came out of the shower after a while, I was dressed and smiling at him.

"So what happened with the planes?" I asked him. "Why the delay?"

"No idea to be honest, they were talking about a technical problem," Chris answered. "I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?" I laughed.

We went to an Italian restaurant at lunch.

"So you missed me huh?" Chris smirked.

"You missed me more," I laughed.

"I did," Chris was being serious. "My life without you is incomplete, I know it was only one night but it felt so…weird…Alicia I want you in my life everyday and every moment of my life. I love you, body and soul, I know I don't have a ring or anything, but Alicia would you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

I sat there frozen to the spot, in a moment my world was perfect, "Oh wow, oh God, of course I will Chris."

I didn't care who was looking, I really wasn't bothered, I leaned over the table and kissed him lightly.

Chris smiled, he took off his ring off his little finger, he put it on my wedding finger, "I'll get you a real one, this is only temporary."

I looked at the Ring, his initials were engraved on it. I smiled at the Platinum ring I was wearing, I was engaged.

"Chris you don't know what this means to me," I whispered to him.

"I know this is a huge step for you, after everything you have been through, for a second I thought you were going to run out of the door!"

I smiled, "I would never do that to you. Chris you've made me a very very very happy girl."

"I'm glad," Chris held my hand.

"Oh my God we're engaged!" I laughed.

"Yea we are," He grinned. "So when do you want the wedding?"

I smiled, this was going fast, "Um I have always wanted a summer wedding."

"Summer it is," Chris smiled. "Church or …"

"Slow down baby, we just got engaged!" I giggled.

"Sorry I just can't wait to get married to you, to call you Mrs. Alicia Chris Jericho."

I smiled at him, "What did I do to have you?"

"I don't know, you must have been really good in a previous life," Chris joked.

"Vain!" I grinned.

"So how about tonight we go out somewhere else and celebrate in style?"

"You mean get wasted?" I laughed.

"I was trying to put it in a more…classy way," Chris laughed.

"Well maybe tomorrow from morning till night, tonight I promised Nikki and Andrea that I'd go for dinner with them, I think Lillian might join us," I lied. Oh shit I shouldn't use a lot of people in a lie.

"Ok," Chris smiled.

"But we don't tell noone of this until we through an official engagement party," I warned Chris.

"Fine fine," Chris sighed.

"So was it spontaneous?"

"The popping of the question, yea I just saw you but I knew from day one that one day I'd ask you to be my wife."

"Chris I can't wait," I admitted. "I've got butterflies in my stomach now!"

We finished lunched, we spent the rest of the day together, just talking and laughing. Then it was nearly seven. I kissed him goodbye before I headed off to the Red Diner.

I sat there. I was so keen, waiting

**- X – FLASHBACKS – X - **

_A friend. I like you, I hate him. I'm not your enemy_

X X X X X X

**I will make him pay for you. He will not walk away.**

X X X X X X

photo, of the guy in the first one, Shane and a lot of fire, it looks like a bomb

X X X X X X

I opened it, there were loads of different photos. Me and Chris getting in the limo, kissing, entering the restaurant, holding hands on while we walked out, getting back to the hotel and on all of the pictures Chris's face was crossed off with a red marker. I read the back of the last photo: **EITHER YOU TAKE HIM OUT OF THE PICTURE OR I WILL.**

X X X X X X

Hello," I answered.

There was no answer.

"Hello," I repeated.

"Alicia," his voice scared me, he must have covered the receiver and disguised his voice, I couldn't recognise it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A friend," he replied.

"You killed Shane! That's not a friend!" I argued. I lowered my voice. "Why?"

"I didn't," he replied.

What? No, what a liar! "And Chris…don't hurt him."

"You don't know him." His voice seemed sure.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" I shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He hung up.

X X X X X X X

"Hello," I said softly. Maybe I could get him to talk.

"Calmed down?" He asked.

"Yea," I replied. "How are you getting into my room?"

He remained silent.

"Fine," I replied.

"I'm glad your not with Chris, your better off without him."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's better you don't know. Your better off without Shane as well."

"Yea realised that," I replied. "Stop following me."

"Someone needs to protect you."

"I can look after myself."

"No you can't. Not when you don't know what you're up against."

"Just leave me alone, I can look after myself!" I shouted.

"Try one week without me," he said, "Then you'll beg for me to be back."

X X X X X X

**- X- End of Flashbacks – X – **

The emails, the roses, the other flowers, the photos it was all going to end. There was no one in the diner and then the door opened. The stalker walked in. I couldn't believe it, was he my stalker.

I waited, and then he sat opposite me.

"You said 7 right?" He asked.

Oh my God this was my stalker. My stalker was…

**A/N: Right I'm ready to hear your guesses and reasons behind the guesses! **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	24. Stalker Revealed!

Obsession

Starring: Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**Chapter 24:**

My stalker was Johnny Morrison. I couldn't breathe. Could Johnny be a murderer? No he couldn't. He was Johnny.

"You're…you…your…you're the stalker?" I asked trying to keep my breathing steady.

He nodded, "I'm the one who emailed you and sent you the photos."

"And the flowers?"

"And that?"

"You killed Shane?"

"No," he said firmly.

My head was buzzing, it felt like I had drunk a little too much wine or I was in a dream, "Let's start at the beginning."

He nodded.

Did he have a gun on him? That thought scared me, "Why have you been stalking me?"

"To protect you, make sure no harm came to you."

"Why?" Was he mental?

"Because I knew someone was planning to hurt you."

"Why do you care?"

"Because…because the moment I saw you, I wanted you so badly, it was like love at first sight, you never noticed me though," he said. "So I was hell bent on protecting you. See Shane had a plan, to use you, humiliate you, I tried to stop it."

"You threatened him?"

He nodded.

"Did you kill him?"

"I said no I didn't."

He was lying to me.

"Ok so you emailed me, sent me photos and you made the video of Shane," I said, and you probably pulled the plug from his life support machine, I didn't dare say that. I didn't know what was the truth and what was the lie.

"Yea."

"Where did you get all the photos?"

"Marissa had a Private detective follow him around, take pictures, I got copies off the detective."

I nodded.

"You have loads of questions, I can see it on your face, so ask them."

I hesitated, "How did you get in my room to put the flowers in?"

"I paid the maid to do it, I sent her the flowers and she placed them in your room."

"Why?"

"To let you know I'm here, I'm protecting you."

I remained silent.

"You felt safe after a while didn't you, and when they weren't there you felt eager and anxious."

I did feel like that but I refused to say it.

"When you kissed me the other night you turned my world upside down, it felt amazing, like we were meant to be together."

"We're not," I said, he was loosing it.

Johnny nodded.

"How did you get the photos of me?"

"You remember the MNM days, well the same paparazzi people, I kept them hired, they were professionals and kept tabs on you when I couldn't."

I stared into his eyes, they seemed genuine and honest, "Did you ever follow me?"

He nodded, "A lot of the times, it made me feel closer to you but most of the time I got one of the paparazzi to keep an eye on you."

"You don't know me well," I said randomly.

"I do know you."

"How?" I asked.

"When you were what fifteen we met."

I didn't remember. I tried to remember.

FLASHBACK

I had just turned fifteen. Life was great, okay me and Kyle weren't great but who cares, I feel happy!

"Oi Allie come on!" Christina my best mate called from my garden.

"Where we going?" I asked her, running out of the house.

"My brother and some of his college mates are coming round to mine."

I got in the car, "I am seeing Kyle you know."

"Your on a break."

I laughed at her, "Maneater."

"And I'm proud of it!" Christina laughed. "I wanna hook up with Johnny or Joey, their training to be wrestlers."

"Maybe I should let Uncle Shawn meet them."

"Let me meet them first yea," Christina giggled. "I bet there drunk by now."

I laughed, Christina was a maneater, I felt sorry for the guys she went with, they had no idea what she was like.

When we entered her mansion, the guys were laughing and joking, there seemed to be a huge party going on and there were other people there too. Christina instantly walked off to the nearest hot guy. I laughed.

"Your friend is pushy," a voice said as Christina moved another girl aside to talk to the guy.

"Yea she is," I turned to face the person I was talking to.

"I'm Johnny."

"Alicia," I replied with a smile, man he was hot. This was the guy Christina was talking about.

"So…" he began but was interrupted.

"OI JOHNNY COME HERE!" Another guy called.

"You better go," I smiled.

He nodded, "I'll see you later yea?"

I grinned, "If your lucky."

The party was in full swing, Christina dragged me to have a dance with her. After a while I was tired, I headed to the downstairs guest bedroom, which was on the side of the house. There was a side balcony there, I stood and took in the air.

"We meet again Alicia," Johnny smiled, he sat down on one of the chairs.

"What you doing here?"

"Didn't feel like partying," he replied.

I sat opposite him and smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK

How could I have forgotten that night? We had sat and talked about everything, and when I say everything, I mean everything. He never once came onto me, he was a gentleman. I told him about Kyle and my uncle, he told me about his dreams and fears. I never realised that guy was Johnny. I looked at him, I had fallen for him that night, hoping to see him again, and here he was, why didn't I recognise him?

"Your…your Johnny," I whispered dumbly.

"Remember now?" he asked. "I feel in love with you that night."

"I fell for you too but…you killed a man."

"I never killed Shane."

"THEN WHO DID?" I asked loudly.

Neither of us had noticed another man enter the diner.

"I did," he said.

I turned and gasped. I should have known.

**A/N: Right guys, I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be up. Soon hopfully but I do have a lot of work so bare with me! Hopefully by Friday!**

**Yes another Cliffy, I know you guys hate em! Lol! **

**Keep the reviews coming, no death threats coughNikkiCough! **

**Oh and any of you are Harry Potter Fan's I've written my first fic for it, it's called Deadly Attraction, it was a request and I'd love if you would check it out!**

**As for Obsession it will be my main focus and I'll update my other fics as soon as I finish writing this one. I'm thinking three chapters left or two chapters and an epilogue. Ain't sure yet!**

**Anyways enough of my rambling!**

**Take Care!**

**Veronica**

**xxxx**


	25. Stalker Number 2

Obsession

Starring: Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**A/N: Bare in mind the diner is empty other then Johnny and Alicia and stalker number 2! **

**Chapter 25:**

I should've known. Chris. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could get a word out, Chris pointed his gun at Johnny. YES HIS GUN! I froze. Everything happened so fast. Johnny pushed the table so hard straight into Chris's stomach who dropped the gun and keeled over. I was still sitting in the seat like an idiot. Johnny grabbed my hand, and dragged me along with him, out of the diner. He pushed me into a black car, the one that followed me. I could see Chris running out of the diner as Johnny drove away. What was happening? I didn't get this, none of it. Johnny was speeding, keeping a track on anything behind him. After half an hour he pulled over somewhere, a little house, the neighbours were far away from each other.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"It's a house I own, when I was a kid I came here to unwind. He won't find us here," Johnny replied leading the way in.

The house was small. One floored, a living room, kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom.

Johnny closed the door as I walked around. Then it hit me, Chris had a gun. He admitted to killing Shane. I fell to the ground in tears. My world had fallen apart literally. Johnny wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I cried.

"He…he killed Shane," I whispered through the tears.

"I know," Johnny whispered.

I pulled away from him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"I couldn't," Johnny replied not meeting my eye.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because…because I knew too much, if I told you, Chris would kill you, me and my…my little sister," Johnny sighed.

"Your little sister?"

"Yea she's your age, venerable, Chris and I fell out over her. Her name's Olivia. She came to see me at RAW once, she fell for Chris. He said he loved her, I said fine. That's fine. Then he just dumped her one day saying he never loved her. He dumped her just like that. We had an argument, a few years ago, he met up with my sister after, he was with her and then dropped her like she was his one night stand," Johnny punched the wall. "He'll do it again to her, because Olivia loves him still, I can't see her broken like that before."

I nodded. Was he being truthful? I didn't know.

"I wanna know everything," I said to Johnny.

"Everything?" Johnny asked.

I nodded as we sat in the living room, "I get how you got the photos. I get how you followed me and why you and Chris hate each other. I still don't understand why you stalked me."

"I fell for you that night at the party," Johnny said. "When I came to the WWE I asked Shawn if it was you that I met. He said it was by then you were with Kyle again. A few months ago Shawn asked me about Chris, about the time you ended it with Kyle. I told him everything, see I wasn't stalking you. I was following you to help you and because Shawn wanted me to keep an eye on you. Granted I took it on the level of stalking but I did it for a reason."

"My uncle asked you to stalk me?"

"No, he asked me to keep an eye on you. No one knew what Chris was really like except me. Everyone on the roster knew we hated each other, so Shawn came to me. He was the well known name, everyone did what he said, like the hotel staff who put the flowers in your room. I didn't tell Shawn that I sent you photos. I just said I followed you, and watched out for you."

"How did you get the photo of Shane…"

"CCTV," Johnny answered.

I nodded, "Chris…Chris killed him…do you know anything, like why…"

"I did talk to Chris, one of my paparazzi did record him pulling the plug on Shane. I confronted him. All he said was he loved you, he did it for you and I did understand that, but killing was too far. We had another fight, I walked out on him."

I nodded again, "He asked me to marry him." I know random but he did ask me.

"Maybe in his sick twisted mind he did think he loved you."

"He was obsessed with me," I fell back on the sofa. "Why do I always fall for those type of guys, Kyle, Shane, Chris, I'm an idiot."

"Your not an idiot, you just like attract weirdoes," Johnny smirked.

I laughed lightly at that. "Explains why you're here."

"Funny," He grinned.

"We should call the police," I said after a while.

"Yea I better do that."

Johnny grabbed his mobile and dialled 911, "I need the police me and my friend Alicia Micheals, the stalker case…helloo. Damn no reception."

"The landline," I suggested.

I watched him walk over to the phone, "No dial tone," he said.

I walked over to him, I took the phone from him, he wasn't lying.

"Alicia, that ring," he pointed.

"Chris gave it," I said lightly.

Johnny pulled the ring off me, he looked on the back and showed me. A little red light. A tracking device.

"Where did he get that?" I wondered aloud.

"Any gadget shop," Johnny grabbed my hand. "He's here somewhere."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"The phone line dieing, the ring with the tracker," Johnny whispered. He turned off the lights. "We need to get out."

It was pitch black outside when Johnny opened the back door in the kitchen. We were going to walk out when someone pulled me back. Chris. Johnny turned around the moment my hand was pulled from his. Chris held me by the hair, the gun to my head.

"Move forward and I'll kill her," He said.

"Don't, I won't do anything," Johnny said.

"Good, close the door," Chris ordered. Johnny did so. "On the light." Again Johnny walked up to the light switch and switched it on. "Sit on the chair." Chris pointed to the white table which had two chairs at either end.

Johnny sat down on one. The kitchen counter had two stools at one end. He pushed me onto that side and watched us both.

"Alicia," he finally spoke, "Why did you leave me?"

"I…I didn't leave you," I said.

"He forced you here," he glared at Johnny. "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

"No, I wouldn't," I lied. "Chris, how did you…why were you at the diner."

"Baby I was there protecting you. I was listening to the conversation from the door."

He stroked my cheek.

"Why did you kill Shane?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"For you, he hurt you, I hurt him…" Chris looked at me, his eyes full of lust.

"My ring has a tracking device in it," I said.

"To protect you," Chris's voice was stern, I decided no more questions.

"I love you Allie," he whispered.

"Me too Chris," I said to him. Chris smiled, I looked over at Johnny quickly before looking back at Chris.

"Come here," he pulled me up by the hand and kissed me. My eyes remained open as I looked at Johnny. He was creeping up to us. I kissed Chris back, no longer did he excite me, no longer was the kiss everything I ever wanted, there was no passion, no intensity it was like an on screen kiss. Johnny low blowed Chris. I pushed him off me, Johnny punched him as well.

"Let's go," I whispered. I grabbed onto him as we ran out of the front door. The car was ahead of us.

"Don't look back, keep running," Johnny told me as we ran through the large front yard.

BANG.

A gunshot was fired.

X X X X X

**A/N: YES I KNOW! CLIFFHANGER! Lol but it's the climax so I have to keep the cliffys going.**

**Again the faster you review, the faster I will update! **

**Take Care Guys,**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	26. Shot

Obsession

Starring: Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**A/N: ….**

**Chapter 26:**

"Come here," Chris pulled me up by the hand and kissed me. My eyes remained open as I looked at Johnny. He was creeping up to us. I kissed Chris back, no longer did he excite me, no longer was the kiss everything I ever wanted, there was no passion, no intensity it was like an on screen kiss. Johnny low blowed Chris. I pushed him off me, Johnny punched him as well.

"Let's go," I whispered. I grabbed onto him as we ran out of the front door. The car was ahead of us.

"Don't look back, keep running," Johnny told me as we ran through the large front yard.

BANG.

A gunshot was fired. I looked over at Johnny, he wasn't shot, why was he looking so scared. I placed my hand on my back, I looked at my hand. Blood. My blood.

I had been shot.

I turned around, Chris was in the doorway holding the gun.

Johnny picked me up, he cradled me in his arms and ran towards the car. He placed me in the back seat and drove. There was blood everywhere, I couldn't speak. Why wasn't I fainting? Should I not have fainted by now.

I screamed.

"Alicia it'll be fine, please Alicia it'll be fine, the pain will go, I'll get us to a hospital," Johnny whispered. He looked in the rear-view mirror. Chris was following in his car.

"Johnny, I'm scared," I whispered. My back was killing.

"I'm here Alicia, I promise I'll fix this. I promise you I'll take care of you," Johnny whispered.

Johnny was driving fast, I looked through the back window. Chris was following. My heart was racing. I felt so week. My legs were weak, I felt light headed.

"Alicia don't close your eyes!" Johnny shouted.

"I…I'm tired," I whispered.

"No, it's the wound, babe please don't close your eyes. Don't lose consciousness," Johnny said. "The hospital is in sight." Johnny grabbed his phone and passed it to me. "Call 911."

I guess he wanted me to call to keep me awake. I dialled the numbers, "Police."

"Police mam how may I help you."

"I've been shot, me and Johnny…there's this guy Chris Jericho following us, he shot me. Johnny's driving…"

"Mam where are you?"

"Johnny where are we," I asked.

"Evergreen road." Johnny replied.

"Ever green Road, that's all we know, please help," I whispered.

"Mam please relax, I'm sending the police and an ambulance out there."

The phone went dead.

"JOHNNY THE BATTERY DIED!" I screamed, I fell back onto the seat. I shouldn't scream I was in pain.

"It's fine, you gave the address," Johnny said. My eyes were closing. "Alicia I want you to keep speaking to me. Talk about anything. Sing a song, Alicia."

"I…keep talking…yea I talk…Chris…" I was crying. "He shot me…he…promised…never to raise…a finger…to me."

"I know Alicia, I know," Johnny whispered. The car stalled. Johnny tried to switch the engine back on. "FUCK!"

He looked behind us, no Chris. "Alicia we need to go on foot."

"Johnny I can't move." How the fuck did he expect me to run or even walk!

"I'm not asking you too," He opened the door and carried me once again, "Just hold on to me."

I nodded.

"And keep your eyes open!" He warned me.

We continued up the road, there was nothing here. It was a long road with forest either side. Johnny walked into the forest.

"Why the forest?" I asked.

"He'll be driving past, he'll have seen the car," Johnny replied.

"Yea," I said, I looked down at his shirt, it was drenched in my blood. My eyes were closing again.

"No," Johnny said to me. "Not now, don't you dare Alicia, I can't loose you."

"Why am I still awake?" I asked him.

"Because you are, your not dieing on me, your not," He said stubbornly.

I leaned into his chest, "I like kissing you." I was out of it, what else was I going to say.

"I like kissing you too," he said softly.

He continued to walk on.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Kiss me," I asked him again. I'm dying, might as well die with some happiness right?

We were against some tree, no we weren't stupid enough to go into the forest, we were still close to the main road but passer byers wouldn't be able to see us.

Like I said we were leaning against a tree when Johnny kissed me softly, I kissed him back lightly, I could feel myself loosing consciousness but Johnny's kiss kept me awake.

"GET OFF MY GIRL!" I heard Chris shouting.

Johnny pulled back and turned around, me still in his arms.

Johnny put me down against the tree and then turned again to Chris who was huffing and puffing like an idiot.

"SHE'S MINE!" Chris shouted again, the gun still on him.

"You shot her!" Johnny said. "Just let us go, we need to get her to a hospital."

Chris shook his head, "No we're staying here, together, me and her, you can fuck off Nitro or is it Morrison now?"

What was Chris thinking? Idiot, I needed a hospital. The images in front of me were blurring. I squinted. I could see Chris run at Johnny, they were moving towards the main road, fighting, exchanging punches. I had no idea who was winning or who was losing, I was trying not to knock out.

Then I heard again, clearly, BANG. Another gun shot.

I couldn't see who was shot, I tried to stay awake but I slipped out of consciousness.

**A/N: I know cliffy! Please don't get angry I couldn't resist it! And once I've written something I rarely ever delete it!**

**Thanks for all those of you have reviewed.**

**Nearing the end guys! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	27. Hospital

Obsession

Starring: Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**A/N: ….**

**Chapter 27: **

I groaned in pain. I opened my eyes slowly. The sunlight hit my eyes. Where the fuck was I? The last thing I could remember was the forest…a gunshot.

"J…Johnny," I whispered.

My eyes were still trying to focus. White walls, a bed…I'm in the hospital. When a nurse walked in I knew I was in the hospital.

"J…Johnny," I said again.

The nurse looked shocked I was awake, "Miss Michaels just hold on, I'm going to get a doctor."

Where was Johnny? Why was I here alone? Where the fuck was here?

A doctor ran in and checked me out. He asked me how I was and I answered. I began to sit up when Uncle Shawn, Rebecca and my mum entered the room.

My mum ran to me, "My baby."

She hugged me tightly.

"Mum get off," I said to her, "I can't breathe."

"Come on Jean get off her," Shawn said to his sister.

"No," My mum argued, "I'm not letting my baby go ever."

"Mum," I said. "I really can't breathe."

My mum pulled back, her blue eyes were full of tears, "I thought I lost you."

"Nope can't lose me that easily mum!" I joked.

Which drove my mum to more tears and Rebecca was also tearful.

"I'm fine, it was just a shot," I said.

"JUST A SHOT!" This time it was Rebecca.

"Becca calm down, and you as well Jean, she's awake, she's fine," Shawn thankfully took my side.

"What happened to me," I asked. "I mean I know I was shot but how bad."

I was in pain, my lower back was hurting every time I moved.

"You were shot but the bullet missed any internal organs, just hit an artery or something, nothing major. You were operated on a few days ago to stop the internal bleeding," Shawn said. "And you regained consciousness today."

"Johnny," I remembered. "Where's Johnny?"

"Johnny's waiting outside, no more then three can come in," Shawn answered.

"As much as I love you guys, I need to see him," I asked.

"I'm not leaving you!" My mum argued.

"Please mum," I asked her. "I need to talk to him."

"We'll wait outside," Shawn said. They all gave me a peck on the cheek before leaving.

Johnny walked in after they had left. He wasn't shot, only a few bruises on his face.

"You weren't shot?" I asked.

"No…you were," he said sitting down looking confused.

"I know I was but before I knocked out, I heard a gun shot," I persisted.

"Yea you did, the police turned up, Chris had the gun he was going to shoot me, they shot him."

"Is he…"

"He's ok, getting better," Johnny answered.

I looked at Johnny, "Thank you, for everything, for keeping me awake, almost getting shot, risking your life…"

"As much as I'd like you to continue that list, your going to lose all your energy," Johnny smiled.

I smiled back, "Did they interview Chris or is he like me? Unconscious?"

"No, he was only shot in the arm," Johnny answered.

"Did he explain everything?"

"I don't think you should…"

"Johnny please please tell me," I begged, "I need to know for closure."

"Fine but…"

"Johnny!"

"Fine ok, the thing is Chris wasn't in it alone," Johnny said.

"What?" I was confused. What was Johnny talking about.

"It all started with Chris hating DX. He believed Shawn took Hunter away from him. Like the Chris/Hunter storyline until Shawn returned, so Chris hated DX. Someone else also hated DX."

"Who?"

"Shane McMahon."

"WHAT?" I asked. I must have moved forward because an incredible amount of pain erupted in my back.

"Turns out Shane started all this, the random notes and flowers about hating DX. Then he wanted to kidnap you or hurt you. Chris didn't want this, so he…"

"Killed him instead," I sighed sitting back.

"You ok?" he asked.

I nodded, "So I had three stalkers technically."

"Technically yea but one stalker was just protecting you," Johnny pouted.

I smiled, "Police have cleared you haven't they?"

Johnny nodded, "Unless you press charges."

"No I won't do that," I sighed. "I need sleep."

"You've been sleeping for three days!"

I laughed a little, "Well let me sleep for a bit."

"Ok," Johnny smiled and got up to leave.

"Johnny."

"Yea?" he asked from the door.

"Come back tomorrow ok?"

"Ok. Sleep tight Alicia."

I watched him leave before I rested my head. So Chris and Shane had started out together and then Chris betrayed Shane. Shane was a bastard, a complete bastard but to be killed…does anyone deserve that?

Chris asked me to marry him, what kind of psycho does that? Who asks to marry a girl and then shoots her and refuses to let her go to the hospital? Chris does all that.

First Kyle, then Shane, then Chris, when am I meant to find my perfect someone? Without them beating me or attempting to rape me or attempting to kill me…maybe I should do criminal record checks and ask for references. That's the only way I can be happy with a guy…there's Johnny…but I'm not getting into another relationship not yet…

There was a small knock on the door. I turned around, Shawn walked in.

"Hey you awake?" he asked.

"Yea I am," I smiled.

"John said you wanted rest," he said as he sat down.

"Yea I do want rest but you can stay with me for a bit."

"Do you blame me?" he asked.

"For what?" I was totally surprised.

"For Johnny, I mean he was to keep an eye on you for me…"

"Uncle Shawn I don't blame you, without Johnny Chris might have killed me or something, I don't blame you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Uncle Shawn, I don't blame you," I can't believe he thought I did.

He hugged me before leaving.

All these months of being scared, afraid of the stalker…he was finally out of my life.

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanna put in one more chapter and then the epilogue so if anyone has any ideas what I can put in the next chapter let me know:D**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	28. Prison Visit

**Obsession**

Starring: Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**A/N: ….**

**Chapter 28: **

2 months Later:

I was released from the hospital after a week and a half, Chris's trial began the following week, it lasted a month. He was convicted about two weeks ago, he was found guilty of murdering Shane McMahon, he was found guilty of attempted murder and causing Grievous Bodily Harm to me and he was guilty of numerous counts of stalking and one more charge of attempted murder of Johnny. It was a long case, took forever. I watched from the gallery, as they convicted him. I couldn't believe that I had loved this man. Chris didn't show much emotion, not even when he was told he'd be going down for life. The only time he even bothered looking up was when I took the stand.

Today I stood outside the prison, Johnny by my side. No we weren't a couple, we were friends, I wasn't ready for another relationship.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Johnny asked.

"Yea," I nodded.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked this question three times today.

"No I need to talk to him, I need…closure," I admitted.

I've had nightmares about Chris, every day since I was shot. I was scared. Every time I left the house, I felt scared, I felt shook, thinking Chris is behind me. I couldn't go anywhere alone, I needed to talk to him, to clear everything up in my head.

"Ok," Johnny sighed. "I'll be waiting in the car."

I hugged him before entering the prison. After the police searched me I entered the visiting hall, there was a glass mirror separating us. I sat opposite him.

"You came," he said softly.

He had sent me lots of letters, begging me to visit him.

"I'm not here because you asked me to," I said coldly. "I'm here for me."

He nodded.

"I have nightmares Chris, every night, I can't walk out of the house alone…" I started. "Because of what you did to me."

"I didn't mean to…"

"Why did you shoot me?" I asked.

"I…"

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"I didn't mean to, I was meant to shoot Johnny but you ran into his side and…" Chris was shaking.

I nodded, "Fine. Why did you and Shane become…partners?"

"The court asked me all this, you were there."

"I need you to tell me Chris, you owe me that much."

He nodded, "He hated DX, so did I. No one would stand up to the great Shawn Michaels and Triple H, no one but me."

"But why? Why did you want to get them?"

"Because Hunter and Chris angle was perfect then Shawn returns, I get dropped and lose my job!"

"What did you get out of it?"

"My job back," Chris admitted. "My job is more important to me then anything, I was born to wrestle."

"So you went a long with everything, to end the career of Shawn and Hunter," I said. "Where did I belong in this?"

"To get to Shawn, go for his family, his niece. Use her, hurt her, turn her against Shawn blah blah," Chris said.

The nerve of Chris! How can he show me attitude, "So you used me?"

"No Allie, I loved you, that's why I killed Shane, I didn't want him to hurt you. He used you, I never knew, he never told me," Chris babbled on.

"Shut up!" I said. "You don't love me! You were obsessed with me!"

"No Allie, I've never loved anyone before, but you…you're different."

"YOU SHOT ME!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

I rolled my eyes, getting up. Time was running out for the visit.

"I ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME! I LOVED YOU THAT MUCH!" he stood up and screamed.

I turned to face him, "I loved you, I trusted you and all you did was use me."

I turned and left before I burst into tears. I was outside the prison when the waterworks began. I saw Johnny coming out of the car. I couldn't stop shaking, Johnny held me and comforted me.

"Its ok," he whispered holding me.

X X X X X X

That evening I was with Rebecca in my hotel room. I needed to talk to her.

"How was it?" Rebecca asked.

"I said what I wanted to say, I said what I felt," I said as Shawn entered the room. "You should have seen him, he was convinced everything he did was for me."

Shawn held me.

"I can't believe I fell for him!" I said angrily. "Why do I have horrible taste in men? Its like I attract the nutters!"

"Johnny's not a complete nutter," Rebecca smiled.

"No he's not but he's a friend," I said.

"He didn't risk his life because he's your friend. He's in love with you," Shawn said.

I knew that, Johnny had told me himself. "Please I don't want to talk about this."

"Ok fine," Rebecca smiled. "We'll leave you, get some sleep."

I nodded and kissed them goodbye. My life had been a rollercoaster, that was an understatement. Chris had turned my life around at one point, he helped me to love again, trust and then he…he breaks me. He tries to kill me. Our whole relationship was a lie, truth is I never knew the real Chris.

Kyle had always made me feel trapped for years. I met Johnny, who gave me a night I never forgot, a night of talking. I should've seen that night that Kyle wasn't the one for me. I should never have took Kyle back, but I did.

Yet Johnny had never forgotten me. He risked his life for me. Why didn't I see him first? Why? Why did I not go for him first, why Chris? I guess everything happens for a reason I guess, but Johnny…

I did care about him, over the last few months I've fallen for him. I fell for him that night, I never knew I'd meet him again. Why am I sitting here? Why am I letting him get away, again?

I got up and headed to his room. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on his door.

"Alicia, are you ok?" he asked me.

"I love you," I blurted out.

His smile was so wide, "I love you too."

I kissed him softly and then I pulled back, "But I can't be in a relationship yet, Johnny I need to finish my therapy, I need to get through everything and I know it's a big ask and if you don't want to I understand but…"

"I'll wait for you," Johnny smiled. "I've waited years, I can wait a little longer."

I hugged him tightly.

This was my second chance at life…

**A/N: here you go guys! The second to last chapter! **

**The epilogue will be up soon!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	29. Epilogue

**Obsession**

Starring: Alicia/Chris Jericho (eventual), Shawn Michaels/Rebecca, Trish/Jeff, Lita/Adam, Randy/Samantha, Stephanie/Hunter.

**A/N: ….**

**Epilogue:**

**1 Year Later:**

When I began this story, I warned you that this story was like no other, I warned you to be prepared, so if along the way you felt uncomfortable or felt affected by anything, I can't do nothing about it, the warning was there. It was your choice.

You read on, I told you my story would have a psychotic stalker, an obsessive lover and a chance at true love.

I am Alicia Michaels, and my story is nearing an end. My obsessive lover was not Kyle, it was Shane. My psychotic stalker was Chris Jericho and my true love was Johnny.

I guess you all thought my obsessive lover was probably Kyle, you probably didn't guess Chris to be my stalker, thinking he would be the love of my life. My story was confusing, at least all you were doing was reading, I was living through it.

I've said it over and over again that my life was more complicated in the last year then it has ever been. Obsession. Everyone had different obsessions.

Shane was obsessed with bringing down DX and sleeping with as many women he could.

Kyle was obsessed with me, he wanted me to be with him and no one else.

Chris was also obsessed with me, but he was also obsessed with his career and money otherwise he would never have joined Shane.

Johnny, Johnny wasn't obsessed he was in love. People do crazy things when there in love.

Johnny is the only thing I got out of this year. Sure I didn't realise at first it was him, the one, my soulmate. I was fooled and deceived by every man I let in my life, everyone. Johnny helped me over and over again. He waited for me. Soon the nightmares had gone, the fears were gone.

I sat on the park bench, waiting for Johnny to come. I loved him. I thought Chris and I had something special but its nothing compared to what I feel for Johnny. He's everything to me.

Your probably wondering what did happen to Chris, well he's still in jail. He tried to escape, he was unsuccessful. He's in maximum security unit. He writes to me, like an obsessed psychotic man. His last letter read:

_Alicia, my Alicia,_

_It's been a year since you visited me. Why don't you come again?_

_Baby I know your mad at me, I'm mad at me but I know you love me. I know you can't stay mad at me. I love you still, you know that._

_It was really funny today, we were getting lunch and one of the men got dumped by his girl. You know what I told him? I told him not everyone is like my Alicia, not everyone is faithful and waits for her man, like my girl. When I get out we'll get married baby, I'll give you the wedding you've always wanted._

_I love you Alicia,_

_Chris. _

Sounds like a normal letter, so normal. Like a boyfriend writing to his girlfriend. Chris was mentally unstable. The prison doctor told me he would continue to write because he was confused. The doctor told me this was the last letter, he would not let Chris send any more letters.

At least that was something.

I watched as Johnny walked over to me. He kissed me hungrily.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered sitting beside me.

"Hey yourself," I smile as I rest in her arms.

"So why are we meeting here? I mean my mum, your mum, my sister and Rebecca are planning the wedding so why we here?" Johnny asked.

Oh yea did I forget to mention that Johnny proposed a few weeks ago? It was simple really, we were standing on the balcony and when I turned around he was down on one knee asking me to marry him. I said yes. I thought it'd be perfect but then our families came into the picture.

"That's why we're out here, there driving me mad!" I giggled.

"I know," Johnny admitted. "Lets elope."

I laughed, "They would murder us!"

"I know but I had to suggest it!"

"No we'll just stand up to them. This is our wedding," I kissed Johnny. "And I have something else as well to tell you…"

"You don't want my mother at the wedding?" Johnny asked.

"No, Johnny," I smiled at him. "I'm pregnant."

Johnny didn't say anything for a second.

"Johnny," I whispered turning to face him.

He pulled me and kissed me passionately, "I love you Alicia, I love you more now then I thought was possible."

"I love you too Johnny," I kissed him.

He placed his hand on my stomach, "How far along are you?"

"Just a month, so I'll only be two months pregnant at the wedding," I smiled. "I won't look fat."

"You'll look beautiful," Johnny grinned.

"Yep, but I don't want to tell anyone, not yet," I whispered.

"I understand. My aunt Louise, you ain't met her yet but she'll be at the wedding, well if she finds out and will give us a lecture on safe sex and why we shouldn't be doing it before the wedding," Johnny smiled.

I hugged him tightly as we sat there for a while. I loved him. After every thing I've been through, after everyone's obsession, I had something of my own. I had Johnny and the baby, my future. After everything I went through I never thought I'd be here today.

I guess what they say is true, under every dark cloud there's a silver lining…

_**THE END**_

**A/N: It's the epilogue guys! Its over! OMG ITS OVER!**

**Ok this is the part where I babble on a bit…lol…First of this is by far my most successful fic, my first to reach 400 reviews and after this possibly 500! **

**The reason I am not going to do a sequel to this is because I can't top this story! **

**For all of you who reviewed, even just once thank you! Without your reviews I would never have continued this fic or made it as good as it is! **

**Thanks everyone who gave me suggestions and helped me along the way!**

**This fic is over but I will be writing another murder mystery soon I think so keep me on author alert!**

**Right guys! Hope you enjoyed the last part of OBSESSION!**

**Take Care**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


End file.
